Magie, magie!
by YaNa31
Summary: Loki veut s'enfuir d'Asgard. Il s'enfuit d'Asgard... mais pas vraiment comme il l'aurait souhaité... Accompagné d'un invité surprise, il va atterrir dans un monde légèrement différent de ce qu'il a connu... une certaine école de magie en somme.
1. Prologue

**LokiPower et YaNa31 vous présentent leur nouveau délire: Magie, magie!**

**Ou l'art de mélanger le monde des Avengers à celui de Harry Potter!**

**En espérant que notre histoire loufoque vous fera au moins sourire...**

**Loki et ses potes Avengers appartiennent à Marvel**  
**Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Alors, quand deux esprits déjantés se rencontrent, ça donne ceci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Loki Odinson, prince d'Asgard...

L'intéressé foudroya du regard le Père de Toute Chose. Il ne pouvait supporter cette hypocrisie.

Il n'était pas né Odinson mais Laufeyson. Il n'avait été que le petit animal de la famille royale asgardienne. Rien de plus.  
Il n'était qu'un géant des glaces, né pour servir Asgard. Pour servir les intérêts politiques d'Odin. Un monstre rejeté par son père biologique.  
Un monstre sans âme qui venait de commettre les pires atrocités qu'un homme puisse faire. Mais les avait-il commis de son plein gré ?

Il était le dieu des mensonges, et à ce titre, personne ne voudrait voir sa langue de serpent émettre des protestations. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire avec cette muselière ?

- Tu es accusé…  
Et c'était parti pour la liste des crimes.

Les iris émeraude du prince déchu se perdirent dans le vide.  
Hors de question de rester ici à la merci d'Odin. Ou encore de Thor. Ou encore de ces stupides mortels qu'étaient les Avengers.  
Ces Avengers qui étaient venus assister à sa disgrâce.

- Loki Odinson, reconnais-tu avoir commis ces crimes ?

Le Jotun sortit brusquement de ses songes. Il n'avait écouté un seul mot du monologue du souverain.  
Sa respiration se bloqua subitement. Ses côtes le faisaient tellement souffrir. Depuis l'altercation douloureuse qu'il avait eue avec Hulk, ses os ne cessaient de le tourmenter.  
- Loki ! gronda Odin.

Etrange ! Etrange !  
La voix du roi semblait tellement lointaine. Tellement lointaine. Comme si son esprit s'échappait hors de son corps. Ou comme s'il perdait connaissance…  
- Loki !

La vue du prince se troubla petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

* * *

- Oh, les gars ! Tête de Bouc commence à émerger !  
- Stark ! On se passera de vos commentaires !  
- Je t'aime aussi, Captain de mon cœur !

Loki battit rapidement des paupières. Non, il ne rêvait pas…  
Il était bien allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, entouré par ses ennemis. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

- Loki, mon frère ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Roh ! Thor ! Ta chèvre de frère a failli anéantir New-York !  
- Tony ! riposta Captain America.

Rectification… qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que d'être entouré par ses ennemis et son frère adoptif ?

- Loki…  
- Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? Comme c'est… touchant ! cracha-t-il, dégoûté.  
Il se redressa sous la surveillance accrue de l'assemblée.

- Reste allongé, mon…  
- Ne me touche pas !  
Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son aîné.  
- Très bien, je vais chercher Père et Mère.  
Le blond sortit.

Loki s'étira. Ses os le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Son impitoyable regard jaugea les mortels.  
Iron Man et son ego surdimensionné. Captain America et sa droiture. Hulk et son problème caractériel. Natasha Romanoff et sa froideur. Clint Barton et son calme si effrayant.  
Tous là à l'observer… tous là pour empêcher une éventuelle fuite.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du prince.  
Oh que oui, il allait le faire… et tout de suite d'ailleurs…

Ses bras se tendirent subitement vers les Avengers. Une boule d'énergie leur explosa au visage. Une fumée noire se répandit dans toute la pièce.

- Vous ne m'attraperez jamais ! Jamais !  
D'un claquement de doigts, il invoqua son armure et se volatilisa aussitôt.  
- Merde ! Merde ! Faut le rattraper ! pesta Stark.

xxx

Des gardes tentèrent de le rattraper. Mais peine perdue. Loki était le plus puissant magicien des neuf royaumes. La magie et lui ne formaient plus qu'un. La magie était lui, il était la magie. Même blessé, il représentait un adversaire redoutable.  
Et ça, les gardes l'avaient bien compris.

- Ne bougez plus !

Un ricanement sortit de la gorge du prince déchu. S'il pensait pouvoir l'arrêter avec de vaines paroles, il se trompait lourdement.  
Ses paupières se fermèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que la magie afflue à ses extrémités.  
Une décharge électrique fila vers le premier des gardes. L'homme s'écroula à terre, sonné.

Non, il ne voulait pas prendre de vies ! Il voulait simplement leur montrer qui il était vraiment !

Une deuxième décharge surgit de la paume de sa main. Le deuxième garde se retrouva également sur le sol, inconscient.  
Loki en profita pour s'éloigner. Toujours plus loin de ses appartements, toujours plus loin de cette famille qui se servait de lui depuis le départ. Sauf peut-être Frigga. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il n'en doutait pas.

Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit désert du palais : la bibliothèque.  
Peu d'Asgardiens y mettait les pieds. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plus portés sur les armes et l'hydromel que sur les livres et les grimoires.  
Cela arrangeait Loki. Car c'était exactement là que se trouvait un des passages d'Yggdrasil, un de ses nombreux passages que Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost (quand il existait encore) ne pouvait visualiser. Et que seul lui connaissait…

- Adieu Asgard, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le dieu des mensonges ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller les portes. Qui penserait à venir le chercher ici ? Non mais vraiment ?  
Tous savaient que c'était une de ses caches fétiches depuis son adolescence. Donc forcément, il serait logique de penser qu'il n'irait pas se cacher là-bas, qu'il s'enfuirait rapidement de la cité

Parfois, la meilleure cachette est celle qui se trouve au plus près du danger.

Loki ferma les yeux, en quête de concentration. En quête d'énergie.  
Pour ouvrir le passage, il fallait une grande quantité d'énergie.  
Les lèvres bougèrent en une incantation complexe. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler.

Devant se formait un trou noir.

Il ne se déconcentra pas, continuant inlassablement de réciter la formule.  
Le trou noir s'agrandit encore et encore.

Au point d'en oublier les éléments extérieurs. Comme Tony Stark qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Tête de Bouc !  
L'intéressé sursauta.  
Mince… jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on le retrouverait. Surtout ce mortel-là. Anthony Howard Stark.

- Quel déplaisir de vous voir, Stark.  
- Déplaisir partagé, mon gars. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment venir vers moi. Et arrêtez tes bêtises… un trou noir, c'est dangereux, petit…  
- N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Jamais vous ne m'enfermerez ! siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Le milliardaire fit un pas en avant. Le Jotun fit un pas en arrière.

- Je deviendrai roi. Chaque royaume d'Yggdrasil tombera…  
- Ou toi, tu tomberas…  
- Un pas de plus et je vous ôte votre misérable vie de cloporte…

Son bras se tendit instinctivement. Un halo de lumière verte entoura progressivement les doigts du magicien.

- On ne peut tuer Iron Man…  
- Vous voulez tester peut-ê…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.  
Il n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase. L'attractivité du trou noir était tellement forte que Loki fut littéralement happé.

- Non… non… NON !

Stark se jeta la tête la première afin de le retenir. Seulement, tout comme le prince, il se retrouva absorbé.  
Tous deux hurlèrent à l'unisson tandis qu'ils chutaient dans les abysses. Abysses des plus sombres. Tous deux hurlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une vive lumière les absorbe.  
Et qu'ils perdent tous deux connaissance.

* * *

- Oh, ma tête… mon dos…

Loki ne parvenait à esquisser le moindre geste sans gémir. Le choc avait été rude, ça il le savait. S'il n'avait pas la colonne vertébrale en morceaux, cela serait un miracle.  
Ses iris scrutèrent le panorama.

Une végétation dense qui voilait le ciel, un brouillard qui entourait la nature de son épais manteau de fumée, un silence des plus angoissants. Il était évident qu'il n'était plus à Asgard.

Où, dans ce cas ?

Une bouffée de colère lui serra la gorge. Mais quel idiot ?! Comment avait-il pu négliger à ce point la force du trou noir ? Pourquoi s'était-il préoccupé de cet abruti de mortel au lieu de stabiliser le passage ?! Pourquoi ?!  
Il pouvait être n'importe où et n'importe quand !  
Quel crétin.

Il se massa les tempes en quête de sérénité.  
Bon… il était coincé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait et en compagnie de Stark.  
Stark qui devait être encore dans les vapes… et hors de portée…

Parfait… il allait pouvoir tranquillement l'abandonner… et tranquillement regagner sa dimension…  
Loki se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Ses vertèbres s'étaient sûrement déplacées… il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela plus tard

Le principal était de retrouver son chemin et d'abandonner Anthony Stark. Point final.

Il repéra son casque non loin de là. Un casque qu'il s'empressa de remettre sur son auguste crâ…

- Tête de Bouc, c'est toi ?! lui demanda une voix extrêmement jeune.  
Le Jotun se retourna brusquement.

Non… impossible… il rêvait… ce ne pouvait être…

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années s'avança vers lui.  
Un garçon qui portait les vêtements de Stark. Un garçon qui possédait ses iris. Ce même air supérieur. Et ce petit sourire…

Comment était-ce possible ?!

- Alors, vous étiez comme ça à l'adolescence, Stark ?! Chétif, pas de poils au menton… mais toujours aussi…  
- Beau gosse ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tony Stark a toujours été un Apollon… je n'en dirais pas autant à ton sujet.  
Un mauvais pressentiment naquit dans l'esprit du dieu des mensonges.

Non, non, non ! Impossible ! Pas lui…

Il fixa son reflet dans le casque. Ce qui vit ne le réjouit pas.  
Où était passé l'homme sublime d'avant ? Où était passé ce visage d'adulte si magnifique ?  
Non, ce garçon ne pouvait être lui… ce gamin n'était pas le Loki !

Et ses cheveux… oh non…

L'adolescence avait été un fléau pour lui… et il savait pourquoi…

- Roh, Loki… t'étais vraiment comme ça quand t'étais un « jeuns » ? Tu ressemblais vraiment à une fille, mon gars ! Et puis, tes cheveux !  
Le mortel se tordait de rire…

Non… Loki n'avait pas été gâté pendant l'adolescence.  
Ressembler à une fille… pas de chance…

- Ta coupe est mythique, mon gars ! Si j'avais un téléphone sur moi…  
Le prince se retint de lui envoyer le casque dans la figure…

Cette coupe n'était pas de son fait… c'était juste une stupide blague de Fandral…  
Le guerrier avait trouvé marrant de lui raser la partie droite de son crâne pendant son sommeil. Contraste évident les cheveux mi-longs et impeccablement plaqués qui ornaient la partie gauche de son crâne.  
Et sans aucune possibilité de les faire repousser à l'époque…

Autant dire que cela avait été une période critique de son existence.

- Alors, on est où… mademoiselle Loki, se moqua l'humain.  
- La ferme ! La ferme, Stark ! Si vous dîtes, ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe de plus, je vous tue !  
- Qui est là ?! Montrez-vous !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

Qui était donc ce géant qui approchait à grands pas d'eux ? Armé d'une fourche et accompagné d'un…

- Oh non… couina lamentablement le Jotun.

Le mortel et l'immortel reculèrent à l'unisson.  
- Et ta magie, elle te sert à quoi ?!  
- Stark… je  
- Ce cinglé va nous tuer !  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! tonna l'inconnu.

Stark déglutit. Loki se cacha derrière lui.  
Le géant à la barbe hirsute les fixait de toute sa hauteur, l'air agacé. Visiblement, il n'appréciait guère de les voir dans cette forêt.  
Ses yeux marron voyageaient entre les deux gamins.  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse ! Que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller ?!  
- La Forêt Interdite ?! C'est à New-York ça ? questionna Tony.  
- Stark…  
- Ne te moque pas de moi, mon bonhomme…  
- Stark…  
- Moi, me moquer ? Jamais ! Je respecte trop les gens, mon pote…

Le sourire du milliardaire s'agrandit.  
Les sourcils de l'inconnu se froncèrent

- Stark ! s'écria Loki, effrayé. Aidez-moi…  
Le prince se cramponna de toutes ses forces au cou d'Iron Man afin d'échapper à la menace canine qui trottait à sa rencontre.  
- Stark… s'il vous plaît…

Le molosse gris, intrigué par les gesticulations de ce deux-pattes, bougea frénétiquement la queue.  
- T'as peur du chien… non… tu déconnes-là ?  
- Ne discutez… pas !

L'animal, trop heureux de voir de nouvelles têtes, sauta sur Loki. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol.

- STARK ! s'époumona-t-il.  
Ecrasé par le poids du chien, il se mit à paniquer. A appeler un Tony Stark, hilare. Non décidément, il aurait dû prendre son Starkphone…  
- Crockdur! Vas-tu cesser d'importuner la demoiselle?!

Nouvelle crise de rire pour l'Avenger.

Oh , c'était trop bon…

- Crockdur…  
Le géant attrapa son molosse par le collier et l'obligea à s'écarter.  
- Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va  
- Je ne suis pas une fille !

Humilié, apeuré, furieux, tremblant, Loki se redressa d'un bond. Quel cauchemar ! Mais quel cauchemar !

- Excusez-la… ces temps-ci, elle est à fleur de peau avec ses ragnagnas… fit Tony.  
- Je vais te tuer, espèce de misérable cloporte !  
- Ça suffit !

Le géant les attrapa chacun par un bras et les força à le suivre. Ils tentèrent bien de résister… mais ce fut inutile…  
- Je vous amène directement dans le bureau du directeur…  
- Comment osez-vous, je suis Loki Laufeyson, roi légitime d'Asgard ! Donc, lâchez-moi, stupide créa…

Il se stoppa net quand il vit le chien le coller à l'arrière-train.  
La peur avait reprit le dessus.

- Dîtes, l'homme des bois, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ?! C'est moi ! Tony Stark ! Le génie le plus sexy de la Terre…  
- J'imagine que tu appartiens à Serpentard pour dire de telles choses…  
- A Serpenquoi ?

Le groupe arriva à la lisière de la forêt.  
Qu'il était bon de revoir le ciel… de revoir la lumière du jour…

- Eh, le bûcheron ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis Anthony Howard Stark, le chef incontesté des Avengers et lui, c'est le plus grand méchant de tous les temps… un vrai taré qui veut dominer le monde…  
- Silence !  
L'homme s'arrêta et planta son regard furieux dans celui des adolescents. Iron Man n'osait plus dire un mot.  
- Tu trouves ça marrant de faire passer ton amie pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?! Tu trouves cela vraiment marrant ?!  
- Tu pourrais me la refaire en plus court ?  
- SILENCE !

Loki et Stark se pétrifièrent. Bon sang, où avait-il atterri ?! Quel était ce pays de cinglés ?!  
Qu'est-ce que c'était Serpentard ? Qui était le mec qui se cachait derrière ce long titre barbant ?!  
- Poudlard n'est pas un lieu où on peut plaisanter sur ce genre de choses, mes amis… et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour vous le faire comprendre.  
- Poudlard ?! répétèrent les deux sans comprendre.

Sans prendre la peine de leur répondre, il les obligea à avancer. A avancer jusqu'à sortir de la forêt. Jusqu'à cet étrange château qui s'élevait en plein milieu de nulle part.

Loki sentait la magie qui émanait de ce lieu.  
Loki sentait sa propre magie s'activait à l'intérieur de son corps.  
Petit à petit, il retrouva son sourire légendaire. Son sourire empli de malice.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ni de l'époque où ils étaient. Certes.

Mais il savait qu'il allait y trouver son compte.

Et surtout s'y amuser comme un petit fou.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette immersion de Loki et Tony dans le monde d'Harry Potter?**

**Pas d'inquiétude, Loki changera sa coiffure!**

**Merci de nous avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews... cela nous encouragera dans nos délires!**


	2. Chapitre I

**Nous voici de retour! Encore plus fortes, plus magnifiques et plus cinglées! (C'est à ce moment que vous devez applaudir... (veuillez excuser la connerie de YaNa31)... je suis tellement heureuse! (ça suffira comme ça...)...)**

**Bref...**

**Merci à Lys, Akayui, Aureus, hinatanatkae et sakki-sama pour leurs reviews!**  
**Merci à tous les followers et aux anonymes de suivre cette fanfiction plus que fêlée...**

**Donc, Loki et Tony ont débarqué à Poudlard, rencontré Hagrid et son toutou si adorable (n'est-ce pas Loki?) et sont conduits à Dumbledore...**  
**Alors, que va-t-il leur arriver?**

**La suite...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

- Vous êtes obligé de nous arracher le bras ?!  
- Je ne vois que cette solution pour faire avancer des gars récalcitrants. Dans ton genre…  
- Dans mon genre ?!

Tony fixa le géant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ?! Qu'il était un bad boy ?! Non mais vraiment ! Le monde tournait à l'envers !  
Bon… il était vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours correct avec les gens mais bon sang ! Il était Tony Stark ! Le super génie de New-York ! La bombe sexuelle des temps modernes ! On ne pouvait que l'aimer ! Et un génie tel que lui, ça se respecte !

Loki était, quant à lui, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le château était empli d'une magie si puissante. C'était tout bonnement extraordinaire. Bon, à part qu'il y avait des mortels comme cet abruti qui s'obstinait à lui étirer les ligaments de son auguste bras…

Bref…

Ses yeux émeraude étudiaient les moindres objets, les moindres personnes qui osaient croiser son chemin ou encore les fantômes occupant ces murs…  
Des fantômes ?! Ah oui… c'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait. Hors du royaume d'Helheim bien sûr.

Sa propre magie s'affolait au contact de ce monde.  
Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Les couloirs défilaient.  
Le trio gardait le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un homme que le géant s'empressa d'interpeller.  
- Professeur Rogue !

L'intéressé se retourna.  
Nez légèrement crochu, cheveux mi-longs, taille moyenne, vêtu exclusivement de noir… Rogue sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire.  
« Atypique » pensa Loki.  
« Il sait que ça existe le shampooing ? » pensa Tony.

Les iris onyx de l'enseignant observaient attentivement le groupe. Une soudaine lueur d'intérêt les traversa.  
Loki le dévisagea. Ce mortel… dégageait quelque chose…  
Le mortel le dévisagea également.

Iris onyx contre iris émeraude.

Il y avait vraiment un petit truc spécial chez cet humain qui fascinait le Jotun. Sa magie était puissante… pas étonnant qu'il enseigne…  
- Hagrid…  
- J'ai trouvé ces deux élèves dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Et étant donné leurs tenues vestimentaires, vous en avez tout de suite déduit qu'ils venaient de Serpentard.  
Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace. Le tout mêlait à une petite touche d'ironie.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Décidément, ce mortel lui plaisait.

- Ma tenue ?! Comment ça ?! Eh mec ! Tu t'adresses à Tony Stark, le milliardaire le mieux fringué de la Terre.  
- Tout ceci est fort intéressant, mon jeune ami, puis au géant, je m'en occupe personnellement, Hagrid…  
Une fois relâché, Tony réajusta son magnifique tee-shirt AC/DC. Un collector tout de même.

Ses yeux revinrent sur leur nouveau geôlier.  
« Encore un gothique ? » songea-t-il. « Mais, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! »

- Messieurs, veuillez me suivre, siffla Rogue.

« Mon rêve se réalise ! Je suis dans une école de magie ! »  
« Ce mec est professeur… je savais pas qu'on recrutait chez les croque-morts… »

Ce fut avec enthousiasme que le prince emboîta le pas derrière le mortel.  
Ce fut à contrecœur que le génie les suivit.  
Pure extase chez l'un. Pur agacement chez l'autre.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne parviennent à une ouverture où trônait une imposante statue d'aigle.  
- Entrez.  
- Et pour aller où, Einstein ? Il n'y a pas d'issue dans ta…  
Le professeur saisit aussitôt Tony par le col et le força à se positionner sur les quelques marches présentes à proximité de la statue.

- Ne bougez pas et surtout… fermez-la !  
- Oui, papa. Je serai sage, promis…  
- Silence !

Stark se tut, un sourire en coin.  
Roh… qu'est-ce qu'il allait le faire tourner en bourrique celui-là !  
C'était maintenant sa raison de vivre.

Loki le rejoignit.  
Il se doutait de la suite des évènements. Ce Rogue allait user de la magie pour…

- Sorbet citron…  
Un mécanisme se déclencha.  
Ce fut avec émerveillement que le prince regarda l'escalier en colimaçon se déployer. Petit à petit. Leur faisant ainsi prendre de la hauteur.  
Le mortel se plaça derrière eux, l'air sinistre.

- Serait-ce de la magie ?  
- Vous en mettez du temps pour comprendre, Stark.  
- Je blaguais, Tête de Bouc.  
Loki se retint de le jeter par-dessus l'escalier.  
Le regard insistant de Rogue l'en dissuada.

- Magie, magie ! Et vos idées ont du génie !  
- Silence !

Le jeune homme reçut une tape derrière le crâne. Non, décidément, le croque-mort était un coriace !

* * *

- Dumbledore. Nous avons deux visiteurs.

Rogue poussa sans ménagement les deux adolescents à l'intérieur du bureau.  
Les yeux verts scrutèrent attentivement le lieu.

Une grande salle circulaire regorgeant de divers artefacts magiques. Artefacts qui émettaient de drôles de couinements.  
Aux murs étaient fixés des portraits représentant diverses personnalités, toutes inconnues pour les deux voyageurs. Des portraits extrêmement réalistes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient vivants…  
Loki se pétrifia en voyant les peintures le suivrent du regard.

Non, non, il hallucinait ?! Des peintures qui…

Tony eut exactement la même réaction.  
- On se croirait dans un film de science-fiction, mon gars !  
Le Jotun se détourna de ces portraits plus que troublants et s'attarda sur les nombreuses étagères qui ornaient les pans de murs libres. Des grimoires ! Encore des grimoires ! C'était le paradis !

L'Avenger s'approcha d'un perchoir. Un bel oiseau rouge et or y avait pris place.  
- Waouh, un phénix ! Comme le symbole de cette bière française… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?  
- Je vois que vous êtes un fin connaisseur, Anthony Howard Stark.

Derrière l'immense bureau siégeait un homme assez âgé aux longs cheveux argentés.  
Quand celui-ci se leva, Loki et Tony purent découvrir à quel point sa barbe était longue. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ça…  
- Vous êtes le Père Noël ? se moqua gentiment le brun.  
Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se plantèrent dans les siens. Puis dans ceux de Loki.

- Bienvenue, messieurs. Nous vous attendions.  
- Vous nous attendiez ? Comment ça ?  
Le directeur descendit les marches qui le séparaient de ses deux invités. Il émanait une telle puissance de lui… Loki se retrouvait littéralement submergé par la magie.  
- Une de mes enseignants, le professeur Trelawney, m'a prédit votre arrivée.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Je le savais ! »  
« Oh oh… des fans de Loki... s'ils savent ce que j'ai fait à leur idole à New-York… ben, je suis mort… »

- Tony Stark, le…  
- Oh, je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes. Vous êtes Iron Man… j'ai suivi avec intérêt vos exploits.  
- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mes mérites ! lança l'intéressé en bombant le torse.

Le milliardaire était soulagé... le vieux n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire la peau... et plus, il l'admirait!  
Loki et Rogue, tapi plus loin, soupirèrent.

- Quant à vous…  
Sorcier humain et sorcier Jotun se fixèrent longuement. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore.  
- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un dieu nous rend visite. Même si ce dieu a tenté d'asservir le monde entier. Et a échoué.

Loki se raidit. La nouvelle de sa défaite avait donc parcouru Midgard ?!  
Défaite… mot qu'il n'était jamais rentré dans son dictionnaire jusqu'à ce que cette bande de héros en tutus mette fin à son rêve… un rêve de gosse… bon… d'éternel adolescent plutôt…  
Les mortels étaient vraiment des créatures sans cœur.

- Comment osez-vous adresser à moi de la sorte, stupide mortel ?!  
- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Vous avez sous-estimé la race humaine et voyez où cela vous a mené.  
Le sorcier les désigna tous deux. Le prince n'avait qu'une envie : lui bondir dessus et l'étrangler.

- Peut-être que c'est vous qui me sous-estimez ! Même sous cette forme, je demeure un dieu !  
- Un dieu… vous pensez donc être supérieur à nous ?  
- Je ne le pense pas, je le suis ! cracha-t-il.  
- Alors agissez comme tel ! Et non, comme un enfant capricieux !

Une lueur verte entoura progressivement les mains de Loki.  
Il allait regretter d'avoir tenu de tels propos à son égard.

- Oh, calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par nous attirer des…

Tony reçut une boule d'énergie en plein estomac et fut projeté contre une des étagères.  
Rogue réagit aussitôt et dégaina sa baguette. Malheureusement pour lui, Loki fut le plus rapide. Une décharge magique le percuta de plein fouet et le fit volplaner à travers la pièce.  
- A nous deux, vieillard. Tu vas comprendre qui est le maître ici.  
Un rayon vert s'échappa de la paume droite du Jotun.  
Dumbledore parvint à constituer un bouclier au dernier moment, déviant ainsi l'attaque.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Loki. Cet humain était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait.  
Mais pas assez pour contrer ceci !

Une décharge électrique fila droit vers le sorcier. Ce dernier réussit à éviter le danger une nouvelle fois. Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette.  
Une barrière magique l'absorba.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, mor…  
Il poussa un cri de panique quand il se retrouva en lévitation deux mètres au-dessus du sol, la tête en bas.

Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Ce n'était pas du JEU !

- Relâchez-moi ! Immédiatement !  
- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre… et surtout pas de vous, Loki !

Dumbledore l'observa calmement.  
Il aurait préféré que cette rencontre se déroule d'une autre façon…

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, Loki. Un homme qui a perdu toute son humanité… un homme qui ne vivait que pour le pouvoir… et qui se croyait au-dessus de tout !  
- Très bien… vous me donnerez son adresse… pour que…  
Il gémit. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête.

- Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Voldemort…

Voldemort.  
Ce nom inspira immédiatement Loki. Celui qui survole la mort…  
Cet humain n'avait pas choisi ce nom par hasard… c'était une certitude...

« Voldemort… un sorcier très puissant à mon humble avis… un sorcier qui a dû repousser certaines limites. A voir la tête de ce vieillard, ce Voldemort a dû accomplir de grandes choses… reste plus qu'à le rencontrer… » songea-t-il.

Malgré le voile rouge qui se formait progressivement devant ses yeux, le prince déchu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui… la solution était à portée de main…  
Le destin ne l'avait pas envoyé ici pour rien. Il avait son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Sa décision était prise

Il trouverait Voldemort. Il forgerait une alliance avec lui. Et ils partiront à la conquête des neuf royaumes… les mettront à feu et à sang… et les humains baiseront leurs pieds.  
Tous se prosterneront devant… leur roi si divin… et puis…

- Désolé de briser tous vos espoirs mais il est mort.  
Dumbledore adressa un petit sourire à l'adolescent. Lequel se sentait vraiment mal à force d'être suspendu la tête en bas telle une chauve-souris.  
- Faîtes-moi… redescendre…  
- Déjà ?! s'écria Tony. On commençait à peine à s'amuser.

De nouveau sur pieds, Rogue intima le silence au milliardaire.  
Le professeur était sur le point de craquer. Ses deux morveux étaient encore plus redoutables qu'une bande d'hippogriffes en rogne. Et des hippogriffes en rogne, c'était du sport !  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour qu'on puisse venir à bout de sa…

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par la brusque chute du dieu et sa brusque collision avec le sol.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire… les dieux Asgardiens savaient s'écraser avec une grâce et une classe peu communes.

- Descendez ! On vous demande !  
Fit un Stark, au bord de la crise de rire.

Finalement, le séjour risquait d'être amusant.

Des points noirs dansaient dans le champ de vision du Jotun. C'était une chance que son crâne soit encore intact. Quoi que…  
Il n'était pas l'abri d'un traumatisme crânien.  
- Donc, où en étions-nous, poursuivit le directeur s'en lui prêter plus d'attention.  
- Je crois bien que vous parliez de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dumbledore, siffla Rogue.  
- Vous-Savez-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… est-ce qui compliquait d'appeler un chat un chat ? fit remarquer Tony.  
- Sachez, M. Stark, que dans le monde des sorciers, le nom de Voldemort est tabou. Malgré sa mort, le souvenir de son sombre « règne » reste gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire collective.

Les iris bleus firent des allers retours entre les deux invités. Iris qui n'exprimaient plus aucune émotion.

- Et Voldy, ça passe ?  
- Ne pouvez-vous pas être sérieux une minute ?! s'emporta le deuxième sorcier.  
- Sérieux ? Attends voir… je dois avoir un dictionnaire sous le coude…  
Et une deuxième tape derrière le crâne. Deux !

- Et comment a-t-il trépassé ?  
Loki se redressa sous la surveillance accrue des deux professeurs.  
Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise…  
Maintenant, les deux phénomènes étaient au courant de son plan… et ils allaient tout faire pour le contrecarrer.  
Vie de chien…

- Chaque chose en son temps, Loki Laufeyson. Et puis, il serait bon que vous laissiez de côté cette soudaine fascination pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pourra que vous apporter des ennuis.  
- Dans quel genre ? le défia-t-il.  
- Vous pourriez vous retrouver enfermer à Azkaban…  
Nul besoin de demander ce qu'était Azkaban. Le prince était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un club de vacances.  
Tony observa longuement son ennemi. Il allait devoir jouer la baby-sitter… il le sentait…  
Bon… il était vrai qu'il n'était pas le meilleur modèle de responsabilité de la Terre. Mais bon, il pouvait s'améliorer. Tenter de s'améliorer.

- Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, nous allons pouvoir vous intégrer à une des maisons de Poudlard.  
- Combien de temps allons-nous devoir rester ici ? Et pourquoi est-on redevenus des adolescents ? s'empressa de demander le jeune Iron Man.  
- Vous resterez ici le temps nécessaire…  
- Le temps nécessaire ?

Dumbledore ne releva pas.  
Il était évident que Tony Stark ne souhaitait demeurer éternellement dans un endroit dépourvu de technologie. Tout le contraire de Loki…  
Loki, libéré de tout ! De la punition divine… de cette famille d'hypocrites… de tout !

- Professeur Rogue…  
- Dumbledore…  
Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent du regard. Le feu et la glace…  
- Etant donné les caractères de nos invités, je suggère de les intégrer à Serpentard.  
- Une riche idée à mon avis…  
Les iris onyx brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.  
Ouh… il avait bien l'intention de jouer avec eux. Et ils avaient bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire…

- Mais c'est quoi ce Serpentard à la fin ?!  
- La maison qui rassemble les élèves les plus malicieux et les plus ambitieux de Poudlard.  
- Poudlard a coutume depuis des siècles de répartir ses élèves dans quatre maisons. Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, reprit le directeur. Généralement, la répartition a lieu au début de la scolarité du sorcier, à l'âge de onze ans…

Et il leur expliqua le système de la coupe des quatre maisons, le déroulement des cours, les différentes matières, la vie en général…  
Loki se crut dans un rêve.  
Il allait étudier dans une grande école de sorcellerie. Il allait développer ses pouvoirs dans cette école. Il allait devenir encore plus puissant. Et ça, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.  
En plus, il intégrait une des maisons les plus prestigieuses. Il aurait sincèrement regretté d'être allé à Poufsouffle ou encore à Griffondor, une maison qui correspondait d'avantage à son idiot de frère qui ne jurait que par la testostérone.

Tony, quant à lui, resta étrangement silencieux.  
C'était bien beau tout ça mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Jamais il ne pourra prétendre être un sorcier !

- Professeur Rogue, il serait bon de leur fournir le matériel adéquat pour pouvoir suivre les cours.  
- Avec quels moyens ?  
Sans un mot, le vieux sorcier lui lança une bourse dans les mains.  
- Cela devrait largement suffire à couvrir les dépenses. Les uniformes, les grimoires et les baguettes…

Baguette !  
Loki le dévisagea.  
Lui, dieu de la malice et des mensonges, avoir besoin d'un stupide bout de bois pour lancer des sorts ?  
Vraiment indigne de son rang.

- Si vous voulez passer inaperçu, Loki, il va falloir acheter une baguette. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'intéressé.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin !  
Et pour illustrer ses propos, il concentra sa magie dans la paume de la main droite. Et sans se soucier du mobilier et autres objets, projeta une boule enflammée sur les étagères.  
Les livres prirent aussitôt feu…  
Feu aussitôt étouffé par la magie de Dumbledore.

« Ah ! Alors, crois-tu que j'ai encore besoin d'une baguette ? »

- Une baguette ou je vous enferme personnellement dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que…  
- Severus ! Du calme…  
- Ouais, Severus ! Du calme ! Zen ! C'est pas bon pour tes artères, mon vieux !  
Rogue les saisit sans ménagement par le col.  
Ils sortirent tous trois du bureau.  
Sous le regard amusé du directeur.

Non… décidément… leur séjour allait être plus qu'amusant.

* * *

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ? C'est quand qu'on arrive ? C'est quand…  
- Hors de question que je me trimballe avec un vulgaire bout de bois… hors de question… un dieu de mon envergure ne s'abaissera pas à de…  
Le maître des potions était à bout de nerfs… vraiment à bout de nerfs…

Cela faisait dix longues minutes qu'il entendait Tony répéter sans cesse « C'est quand qu'on arrive ? »  
Cela faisait dix longues minutes qu'il entendait Loki se plaindre.  
Non, sérieusement, Dumbledore devait lui en vouloir, c'était pas possible ! Il lui avait refourgué les boulets… et en beauté !

- SILENCE! rugit-il.  
Il les vit nettement se concerter du regard. Comme s'ils planifiaient quelque chose…  
Loki fixa Tony, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce Rogue allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.  
Tony fixa Loki, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il s'agissait d'emmerder le monde, il était toujours partant. Et en plus si Loki y participait…

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, stupide mortel, continua le prince.  
- Ouais, qui es-tu pour oser braver le dieu des dieux ?! renchérit Stark.  
Des idées noires s'insinuèrent petit à petit dans l'esprit du sorcier.  
Dumbledore ne lui en voudrait pas s'il s'en débarrassait…  
Ou au moins les assommer… question de se soulager un peu…

Le trio revint sur ses traces. Le trio revint vers la Forêt Interdite.  
Pourquoi la Forêt Interdite ?  
C'était ce que se demandait le Jotun. Le directeur avait chargé son enseignant de leur acheter des fournitures pour pratiquer la sorcellerie. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était pas dans une forêt qu'on risquait de trouver quoi que ce soit. A part des noisettes ou des glands, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.  
C'était ce que se demandait le Midgardien. Le vieux avait parlé de faire des courses. D'acheter des baguettes…  
A moins que le croque-mort ne décide lui-même de les tailler dans l'écorce d'un arbre…

Ce serait tellement amusant.

Mais derrière ce masque d'ironie, le jeune Tony se faisait du souci. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre dans ce monde sans aucun pouvoir ? Comment ?

- Accrochez-vous à moi, ordonna leur geôlier.  
- Pardon ?!

Rogue ne leur laissa plus le choix. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa leurs bras et ferma les paupières.  
Le dieu des mensonges n'opposa aucune résistance. Le milliardaire se crispa soudainement.  
Et un tourbillon de lumière les absorba tout entier.

Loki et Tony vécurent le transplanage différemment.

Le premier se sentait revivre.  
Les particules magiques allaient et venaient dans son corps, diffusant au passage une douce chaleur apaisante.  
La lumière ne l'éblouissait pas. Au contraire, elle lui redonnait force et courage.

Le deuxième se sentait littéralement oppressé. Comme s'il passait dans un long tunnel qui n'en finissait jamais.  
Un vent glacial le saisit subitement à la gorge. Son corps tout entier tremblait.  
Son corps tout entier réagissait au contact de la magie.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne touchent à nouveau le sol. Une éternité pour Tony…  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tomba lourdement sur les pavés. Toute once d'énergie semblait l'avoir quitté. L'occasion idéale pour Rogue et Loki de le charrier.  
- Alors, on fait moins le malin, mon jeune ami…  
- Le légendaire Tony Stark aurait-il perdu de sa superbe ?

Les iris bruns se levèrent difficilement vers les deux sorciers.  
Cette téléportation lui avait fait l'effet d'une grippe.

Il avait froid.  
Il avait chaud.  
Il était vidé…  
Rien de très jouissif. Sauf peut-être pour les deux autres qui ne cessaient de le narguer.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas tomber dans les pommes ?  
- Stark, vous me décevez beaucoup. Moi qui pensais que vous en aviez dans le ventre.

Une main puissante remit Tony sur pieds.  
Le professeur l'avait aidé. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Vous êtes vraiment pâle, mortel.  
Les iris émeraude le dévisageaient ouvertement.  
- Lâche-moi un peu, Tête de Bouc…  
Le sourire du dieu s'élargit. S'il avait la force de l'insulter de Tête de Bouc, c'était que tout n'allait pas si mal finalement.

- Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés… déclara Rogue d'une voix traînante. Alors, essayez de vous tenir correctement…

Les deux adolescents découvrirent une grande allée bondée de monde. Une allée où se mêlait différentes enseignes dignes des plus grands romans fantastiques. Des enseignes où l'on vendait des articles magiques de toutes sortes. Une allée où les gens se baladaient vêtus de longues tuniques ou robes de sorcellerie. En plus de chapeaux pointus !  
Une allée pleine de vie et de magie.

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent d'émerveillement.  
Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent d'émerveillement.

- Messieurs, bienvenue au chemin de Traverse.

* * *

**Et c'est parti pour l'aventure! Que va-t-il se passer?! Loki et Tony vont-ils faire une entrée discrète ou fracassante parmi les élèves de Poudlard?!**

**La suite au prochain épisode!**  
**Draco devrait faire son apparition...**

**LokiPower et YaNa31**

**PS: Une petite review pour la route?**


	3. Chapitre II

**Un grand merci à sakki-sama, Akayui, Lys, Arya, hinatanatkae, et Aureus pour leurs reviews!**  
**Mille mercis!**

**Merci également à tous nos followers et aux anonymes de suivre ce gros délire!**

**Donc, nous avions laissé Tony et Loki entre les bonnes mains (ou mauvaises) de Rogue. **  
**Alors, que va-t-il leur arriver maintenant?**

**Et vont-ils faire une entrée fracassante à Poudlard?**

**La réponse tout de suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Leurs yeux émerveillés ne pouvaient se détacher des nombreuses échoppes du dit Chemin de traverse.  
Rogue ne leur laissa pas le temps de regarder en détail. Il les entraîna aussitôt dans une boutique.

« Magasin de robes d'occasion ».

Les iris émeraude de Loki s'assombrirent. Des robes d'occasion ?! Des robes d'occasion ?! Bon sang, il était un dieu ! Et un dieu ne portait pas des robes d'occasion. Des habits de sorcellerie déjà portés par des mortels…  
- Je refuse d'aller dans cette échoppe ! gueula-t-il bien fort.  
Sorciers et sorcières le fixèrent. Mais qui était donc ce jeune garçon coiffé comme un manche et qui hurlait à pleins poumons ?!  
- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier… siffla dangereusement le professeur.

Ses doigts se refermèrent brutalement sur son poignet gauche. Le Jotun grimaça de douleur.  
Tony suivit le duo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Professeur Rogue…  
- Bonjour Gladys.  
Une sorcière d'un certain âge les accueillit tous trois.  
- De nouveaux arrivants ?  
- En quelque sorte. Serait-il possible de leur trouver des robes ?  
- Eh ! Stop ! Tony Stark ne se travestit pas ! Tony Stark est un homme ! Un vrai !

Le prince soupira. Plus narcissique, cela n'existait pas. Même lui ne parlait pas de sa personne à la troisième personne du singulier. Enfin… presque pas…

- Et bien, les hommes vont aller se déshabiller. Et tout de suite…  
Les iris onyx de Severus se firent glacials. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent à contrecoeur vers les cabines d'essayage indiquées par la sorcière. Du moins, vers l'unique cabine d'essayage. Et une fois le rideau tiré :  
- Je refuse de me changer devant un mortel…  
- Attends, je ne suis pas un mortel ! Je suis Tony Stark, le…  
- Épargnez-moi votre pitoyable sens de l'humour…  
- Mais qui est le plus pitoyable des deux ?

Il ôta son tee-shirt, exhibant sa musculature. Des pectoraux en voie de développement, des abdominaux et des biceps déjà bien dessinés… pas mal pour un jeune homme de son âge.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous étiez déjà comme ça à cet âge ? se moqua Loki.  
- Aussi magnifique ? Si, mon gars. Alors, jaloux ? Toi qui…  
- Jaloux de quoi ?!  
Le ton du dieu se fit plus tranchant. Plus agressif. Oui, il était plus agressif. Et il ne s'en cachait pas.  
- Vous êtes bien comme Thor ! Toujours à dénigrer les gens comme moi !  
- Calme-toi, Loki ! Je ne…  
- Me calmer ! Après m'être fait insulter de la sorte…  
Une pointe de douleur s'était immiscée dans la voix de Loki. Une pointe de douleur qui ne laissa pas indifférent le milliardaire.  
Ce dernier qui commençait à s'en couloir d'être allé si loin.  
- Je suis déso…  
- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, stupide mortel. Foutez le camp !

Tony ne demanda pas son reste. Il sortit de la cabine d'essayage, songeur. Loki avait donc été le bouc émissaire de son frère pendant leur adolescence…  
De toute façon, c'était toujours une histoire de bouc…

- Monsieur Stark… serait-ce trop vous demander d'accélérer la cadence ? grogna Rogue.  
- Tout doux, pépère… on a tout notre temps.  
Un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire qui énerva au plus haut point le professeur.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous redevenus des adolescents… pourquoi »

Le Jotun ne cessait de se poser cette question. Pourquoi la magie avait-elle choisi de le renvoyer à cette époque de sa vie ? Pour…  
Oh… quelle agréable surprise…  
Finalement, la magie n'avait pas été vache que ça. Certes, elle l'avait renvoyé à l'époque de l'adolescence, mais elle l'avait renvoyée à un moment crucial de son adolescence : sa rébellion.  
Quand il avait enfin décidé de prendre son destin en mains.

Un sourire carnassier prit place. Stark allait halluciner…

- Monsieur Laufeyson ! Faut-il que je me déplace pour que…  
Le sorcier se tut en voyant débarquer Loki en sous-vêtements. Un Loki très loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginait.  
La mâchoire de Tony faillit se décrocher. Littéralement. Tête de Bouc lui aurait-il menti sur son physique. Bon, en même temps, il était le dieu des mensonges. Rien de très étonnant là-dedans.  
L'intéressé, fier de lui, s'avança à leur rencontre. Bombant fièrement le torse, il se délecta de la scène.

- Attends. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Les yeux d'Iron Man s'arrondirent. Loki avait une musculature plus développée que la sienne ! Il était musclé, bordel !  
Où était le gringalet ? Où était-il ?!  
- Et bien, Stark, seriez-vous jaloux ?

* * *

Le trio sortit de la boutique avec leurs achats.

Loki était mi-figue mi-raisin.  
La robe de sorcier n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Tissu trop rêche, une odeur de renfermé… même après être passée sous les doigts de fée de la vendeuse, la robe avait l'air toujours aussi misérable. Misérable, c'était le premier mot qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit.  
Tony était un peu plus enjoué que son compère. L'immortel l'avait mouché avec son physique. Vraiment mouché.  
Le milliardaire s'était rattrapé sur la robe. Un tissu au toucher pêche, un noir sublime. Il aurait la classe là-dedans.

Rogue tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses nerfs. Ces deux abrutis ne cessaient de se prendre le bec et de jouer de leurs muscles. Ah ! Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait le laisser les punir. Oh oui ! Les punir ! Et il convierait Rusard à la fête ! Et ensemble, ils suspendraient ces deux jeunes idiots par les pieds…

Bref…

- Il est temps d'acheter vos baguettes…  
Le prince s'assombrit encore plus. Une baguette… il pensait avoir été bien clair… pas de bout de bois ! Hors de question !  
Un dieu aussi magique que lui ne se rabaisserait pas à jouer un bout de bois !

- Je n'utiliserai pas de…

Le regard onyx se confronta au regard émeraude. Des regards chargés de haine. Leur regard amusé de Tony s'amusait à compter les points.  
- Encore un refus de votre part et je vous jure que…  
- Que quoi ? N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez ! le menaça Loki.  
- Je sais parfaitement à qui je m'adresse. A un sale gamin capricieux…  
Un halo de lumière verte entoura les doigts du dieu de la malice. Rogue porta rapidement sa main à sa baguette. Stark observa sans rien dire. Si les deux pouvaient s'entre-tuer cela l'arrangerait bien. Plus de surveillance, plus de liberté pour draguer les belles petites sorcières qui arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vous conseille de ranger votre joujou, Severus.  
- Je vous conseille de baisser votre bras, Loki…  
Le professeur accentua bien sur le nom. Le dieu ricana.  
Les mortels étaient si pathétiques…  
- Eh ! Tu paries sur qui ? fit l'Avenger en accostant un passant.  
Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux adversaires. Les sorciers et sorcières les dévisageaient, intrigués. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un professeur de Poudlard et un élève passé sous une tondeuse à gazon se défiaient en duel.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun n'avait bougé.  
- Loki… nous savons très bien que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous serez dans une très mauvaise posture.  
- Vous m'en direz tant… et que pourrait-il m'arriver ?  
- Ce n'est pas la justice asgardienne que vous aurez à craindre mais celle de notre monde…  
Son discours l'intriguait au plus au point. La justice d'Odin était impitoyable. Et il en avait déjà fait les frais… les lèvres cousues, il connaissait bien.  
Quant à la justice midgardienne et magique, le vieux fou lui avait parlé de… Azkaban ? Des barreaux, quoi !

- Une prison qui ne pourra venir à bout d'un dieu !  
- Que faîtes-vous de ses détraqueurs ? Ces créatures qui se nourrissent de vos peurs, de vos cauchemars… et vous, Loki, êtes la victime idéale. Avec votre passé si sombre. Votre adoption, la préférence de…  
- ASSEZ !  
Les traits du Jotun s'étaient durcis. Une lueur démente traversa ses iris.  
Personne n'avait osé s'adresser à lui de la sorte… à part sa famille d'adoption…  
Un rictus mauvais déforma le visage de Rogue. Il avait touché un point sensible… en voilà une bonne nouvelle…

- C'est quoi ça ?  
- Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… répondit l'inconnu qui vit son paquet de friandises diminuer.  
- Et la surprise, c'est le goût ? Parce que…  
Tony grimaça. Les rognons, ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Et la fiente non plus. Les sorciers étaient vraiment des gens aux goûts discutables. Vraiment.  
- Un petit chocolat ?

Le bras de Loki se mit à trembler. Sa respiration s'emballa.  
Son adoption. L'élément déclencheur de sa déchéance. La goutte qui avait fait déborder l'eau du vase. La révélation de ses origines l'avait poussé à accomplir ses sombres desseins… à se venger…  
La main de Rogue ne faiblit pas un seul instant. La souffrance qu'il lisait sur le visage du jeune dieu le réjouissait et le déstabilisait un peu, il devait l'avouer. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait devant lui l'incarnation du parfait menteur. Le dieu des mensonges. Le dieu des mensonges qui ne semblait pas simuler son soudain mal-être.

- Loki, baissez votre bras, lui intima-t-il doucement.  
Ce revirement de situation perturba l'immortel. Les mortels pouvaient être si traîtres parfois…

- Et pour la discrétion, c'est un peu raté, non… eh mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!  
La grenouille en chocolat sauta des mains de Tony et s'éloigna aussi sec.  
Depuis quand on trempait de vraies grenouilles dans du chocolat ?! Non mais vraiment !

- Il serait temps de collaborer. Vous n'avez pas le choix…  
Résigné, le Jotun rendit les armes.  
Les passants autour se montraient de plus en plus curieux. Tous avaient parfaitement compris qui il était. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je fasse profil bas… pour l'instant… »

Sous les regards plus qu'insistants des sorciers, Loki suivit les deux autres. Sous leurs regards amusés, meurtriers, compatissants…  
- Ils savent maintenant qui je suis…  
- Raison de plus pour que vous la fermiez !  
Il eut juste le temps de voir l'enseigne qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique.

« Chez Ollivander »

- Professeur, que puis-je pour vous ?  
Le dieu et le milliardaire ne prêtèrent aucune attention au vendeur, un sorcier d'un certain âge. Les nombreuses étagères qui s'étalaient devant eux retenaient toute leur attention. Des boîtes et des boîtes !

- Des nouveaux arrivants ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Des nouveaux arrivants qui ne viennent pas d'ici à ce que je vois. Et j'imagine que l'on ne vous a pas expliqués le processus de sélection  
- Le processus de sélection ?!  
M. Ollivander se hâta de leur parler de la spécificité de la chose.

Loki en resta muet. La baguette avait sa volonté propre ?!

- En résumé, vous nous dîtes que la…  
- La baguette choisit son sorcier, jeune homme.  
- Alors aucune baguette n'arrêtera son choix sur moi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.  
- Je ne serai pas aussi sûr que vous, M. Stark.  
Les yeux marron du jeune garçon se plantèrent dans les yeux noirs de l'enseignant.

- Commençons par vous, monsieur…  
- Laufeyson.  
- Laufeyson ?! C'est…  
- Norvégien, s'empressa de répondre Rogue.  
Le Jotun lui en était reconnaissait. Oui, Loki Laufeyson était reconnaissant que ce mortel lui sauve la mise…  
Déjà que tous les sorciers du chemin de Traverse étaient un peu au courant de son identité.  
- Et bien, M. Laufeyson, je vous laisse tester cette baguette… bois de sapin, vingt-quatre centimètres, ventricule de dragon…

Le fabricant présenta le sésame. Loki s'en empara avec délicatesse.  
Alors comme ça, ce bout de bois décidait qui était digne de le posséder… qui était le dieu entre les deux ?!  
- Le dominant dans l'histoire, c'est moi. Et ce n'est certainement pas une…  
Le prince déchu fut violemment projeté contre une des étagères. Ses os craquèrent sinistrement au contact du bois. Cela commençait très mal.  
Le génie new-yorkais éclata de rire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Stark… je…  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Une avalanche de boîtes le recouvrit. Au plus grand bonheur de Tony…  
Un Tony qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire… mais de rire… au point de s'étouffer…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de… oh… si ! Yes, mon gars ! Cela va être ta fête ! »

Aussi heureux qu'un enfant le jour de Noël, il dégaina son précieux Starkphone et mitrailla sa proie.  
- Loki… chéri ! Fais-moi un beau sourire… c'est pour Facebook !  
- STARK !  
Sans un mot, le professeur Rogue porta assistance au dieu. Ce dernier, résigné, ne refusa pas son aide. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre vertèbres déplacées…

- Lokinounet !  
« Lokinounet » serra les dents. A cause de la douleur et de cet abruti de Stark qui s'évertuait à le prendre en photos.  
- La ferme, Stark ! La ferme !  
Gêné, M. Ollivander s'approcha du groupe une nouvelle baguette en mains. Les iris émeraude le foudroyèrent sur place.

- Bois d'if, vingt-trois centimètres, crin de Sombral…

Loki la prit brusquement et l'agita sans précaution. Il s'était préparé mentalement à un nouveau vol plané. Seulement, rien ne se produisit. Rien. Et puis…  
- Eh… je n'ai…  
Un nouveau craquement… la douleur s'évapora… un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage pâle du prince déchu. Elle l'avait choisi. A son plus grand soulagement.  
Le bout de bois pouvait être susceptible…

- A votre tour, monsieur…  
- Anthony Stark ou Tony pour les intimes. Mais je doute sincèrement qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.  
Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers le fabricant.  
- Bois de cerisier, vingt-deux centimètres, crin de licorne…  
- Licorne ? Une vraie licorne ?  
- Non, en plastique, lui lança Loki, sarcastique.

Tony lui adressa un geste quelque peu déplacé avant de saisir la baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire une syllabe qu'une décharge électrique le parcourut subitement. Une décharge électrique qui lui dressa littéralement les cheveux sur la tête.  
Ce fut au tour du dieu des mensonges d'éclater de rire.  
- Sans commentaire, Loki…

Le défilé de baguettes continua encore et encore…  
Entre vases brisés, étagères écroulées et autres petits événements…  
Loki retrouva vite son sérieux. Son esprit était en ébullition.

« La baguette choisit son sorcier, certes. Mais la baguette ne se manifesterait pas si Stark était dénué de magie… »

Stark ? Un sorcier ?! Non ! Jamais il n'aurait songé à une telle chose !

- Bois de charme, vingt-trois centimètres, cheveu de Vélane.  
- Charme ? Oui, le grand Tony Stark a beaucoup de charme…  
- Star ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les gens qui ont beaucoup de charme ?  
- Mais quel jaloux, ce bouc !  
Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de l'immortel. Le même chez le mortel.

Les doigts de Tony agitèrent doucement la baguette. Un halo doré l'entoura aussitôt.

- Waouh… serait-ce…

Une immense chaleur arpentait désormais ses veines. Une immense chaleur des plus revigorantes.  
- Oui, M. Stark. Vous êtes un sorcier.  
Les yeux de l'intéressé s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Lui ? Un sorcier ?! Non ?!

- Je suis vraiment un… sorcier ?  
- Si vous aviez été un Moldu, jamais vous n'auriez pu voir Poudlard. Et jamais les baguettes n'auraient réagi, ajouta Rogue.  
- Ouais ! Je suis un sorcier ! Je suis un sorcier !

Emporté par la joie, il se lança dans une danse des plus… une danse made in Stark, quoi !  
Sauf que…  
Un rayon rouge sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et heurta l'entrejambe de Loki. Le dieu malchanceux tomba à genoux.  
- Stark… je vous… hais…  
- Pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

* * *

Tony tomba à genoux…  
Non, décidément… la téléportation n'était pas son truc.

- Chez les sorciers, on dit transplaner, monsieur Stark. Quoi que cela ne change rien du tout au fait que vous ne supportez pas le voyage…  
- Dites plutôt petite nature, ricana Loki.

Loki s'était difficilement remis de l'attaque de l'Avenger. Ses bijoux de famille avaient souffert. Vraiment. Donc, il profitait de cette occasion pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Tony se remit debout, l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier… oui, sans aucun doute, mais le dieu des mensonges aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Et le dieu des mensonges sera toujours là pour le rabaisser.  
Rabaisser… il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de maltraiter les gens !

Le trio revint vers le château, chargé de nombreux paquets.  
Severus Rogue était soulagé. Ces deux monstres étaient vraiment impitoyables…  
Il allait enfin pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Enfin.  
Bon, il allait bientôt les revoir vu que Dumbledore les avait placés dans la maison Serpentard.

Merci beaucoup, Albus.

- Etant donné que vous allez rester un petit moment par nous, je vais vous faire le tour du propriétaire. Là, devant vous, vous avez la Grande Salle…

La Grande Salle… une des pièces les plus grandes de Poudlard.  
Les iris émeraude et les iris marron se croisèrent un instant avant de se reporter sur le lieu.  
Quatre longues tables étaient alignées côte à côte. De nombreux élèves y prenaient tranquillement leur repas. Une cinquième, situé au fond, devait regrouper les professeurs… du moins, c'était ce que pensait le Jotun vu qu'il n'y avait personne.  
Quant au plafond, il était le reflet parfait du ciel. Jusqu'au moindre détail.

Une idée machiavélique traversa l'esprit de l'excentrique Tony Stark. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de Rogue et de Loki ! Le monde des sorciers allait enfin savoir qui était Anthony Howard Stark !  
Il fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit à nouveau son Starkphone. Le sourire aux lèvres, il chercha dans ses albums musicaux et trouva la perle.

Il s'avança et appuya sur l'écran.

« Highway to the hell » résonna dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

- GOOD MORNING, POUDLARD!  
Il se précipita vers une des tables, celle où siégeait des élèves avec cravates rouges, et grimpa dessus.  
- STARK ! gueulèrent Loki et Rogue.

Le milliardaire ignora leurs cris. Cris inaudibles pour les autres.  
Sous les regards abasourdis des élèves, il se mit à danser.  
- Allez, les filles ! Bougez votre corps !  
Il augmenta le son.  
Certains se laissèrent aller. D'autres demeurèrent paralysés.

- Allez, la jeunesse ! On se bouge ! Wouhouh !  
- STARK !

Personne ne fit attention au professeur.

- OUI ! Je suis Tony Stark ! Le vrai Tony Stark !  
D'un geste, il ôta son tee-shirt et le fit voler de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des hurlements féminins s'élevèrent aussitôt dans l'atmosphère.

- Je suis Iron Man ! Le vrai Iron Man !

Afin que toute l'assemblée puisse l'écouter, il fut obligé d'interrompre la musique.  
Il eut des cris de protestation…

Interrompre AC/DC ! Quel scandale !

Tous sans exception se regroupèrent autour de la table des Gryffondors, intrigués.

- Je sais que vous aurez du mal à y croire mais je suis Tony Stark !  
- Stark n'est pas aussi jeune que ça ! s'écria un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.  
- La magie, mon gars !  
- STARK !

Les élèves s'écartèrent brusquement. Rogue était un des enseignants les plus craints de Poudlard. Donc, ils ne pouvaient que l'éviter.  
- Cessez immédiatement votre petit jeu !  
- Vois-tu, mon petit Roguounet… la discrétion, ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'aime être reconnu !  
- Silence, mortel !

Excédé par le comportement de l'Avenger, Loki sauta sur la table. Les jeunes sorciers mourraient d'envie de connaître le dénouement de l'affaire.  
- Silence ? C'est la diva qui me dit ça ?!  
- Tais-toi !

Le directeur de Serpentard ferma les paupières. Punaise… si l'autre s'y mettait aussi…  
La respiration du prince s'accéléra. User de ses pouvoirs contre lui était impossible. Severus Rogue lui tomberait immédiatement dessus. Non. Il allait devoir utiliser sa langue d'argent.  
- Je…  
- Mes amis ! Je vous ai révélés mon identité, oui ! Mais lui – il désigna Loki du doigt – ne l'a pas fait.  
- Vu sa coupe de cheveux, il…  
La jeune fille se tut en croisant le regard meurtrier du dieu.  
- Alors, vous voulez savoir qui est ce mec…  
- C'est une nana, plutôt !  
Il ne fit pas attention aux rires moqueurs des jeunes mortels. Ses yeux verts étaient braqués sur le jeune génie. Yeux verts emplis d'anxiété.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente… roulements de tambours…

« Tiens, le croque-mort ne dit plus rien… »

- Je vous présente… le gothique mégalo qui a tenté de détruire New-York ! Applaudissez bien fort le dieu de la malice et des mensonges, j'ai nommé Loki !

Un silence de mort s'installa aussi sec. L'atmosphère s'était vite refroidie.  
Le concerné se sentit soudainement très mal. Oh oh… sa réputation l'avait largement précédé. Malgré son statut divin, il ne ferait pas le poids face à tout ce monde.

- Loki…  
- Ce fou…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là…

Mal à l'aise, Loki recula encore et encore. En mauvaise posture, il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.  
Regards intrigués, regards fascinés, regards noirs, regards meurtriers, regards hostiles… les mortels avaient un sacré répertoire d'expression.  
Un rictus de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Tony.  
Il avait gagné. Il avait battu le dieu sur son propre terrain. C'était si bon !

- Loki…  
- Un vrai taré…  
- … bataille de New-York…  
- SILENCE !

Plus aucun murmure ne fut audible dans la Grande Salle. Rogue avait repris du poil de la bête.  
Il était l'autorité ! Oui ! Il était l'autorité et il avait se faire respecter !

Il fit signe aux deux extraterrestres de descendre.

- Stark, Laufeyson…  
A contrecoeur, le premier obéit. Dommage… il avait repéré de jolies minettes.  
Apeuré, le second obéit. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon incapable de se défendre.

- Malefoy…  
- Professeur ?  
- Avec moi.

L'enseignement et les trois jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle.  
Loki respira enfin. Le mortel lui avait encore sauvé la mise. Sans son intervention… bref… il ne préférait pas y penser.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Cinq minutes de marche intensive dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Cinq minutes durant où ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les cachots. Jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour soit moins vive. Et que Rogue leur donne l'ordre de s'arrêter.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous laisse le soin de présenter les dortoirs à vos condisciples.  
- Quels dor…  
- Monsieur Stark… je pense que vous en avez assez fait, il me semble.

« Il a pas complètement tort. »

- Je le ferai, professeur.  
- Bien.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il se volatilisa. Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls dans les cachots.  
Loki observa longuement l'adolescent.  
Des iris d'un gris étincelant, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un petit air supérieur… un mortel intriguant…

Tony observa longuement l'adolescent.  
Pas de doute… vu son port de tête et ses petites manières… pas de doute, l'impérial appartenait à une grande famille de sorciers.

- Alors, t'es qui ?  
- Je suis Drago Malefoy. En tout cas, votre petit numéro m'a beaucoup amusé.  
- Notre premier fan !

Le Jotun ne releva même pas. Stark était comme ça. Il ne pourrait le changer.

- Poudlard manque sérieusement de gars dans votre trempe. Poudlard manque de dieux charismatiques.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.  
Loki s'autorisa un sourire. Drago sourit également.

Deux grands esprits se rencontraient.  
Deux grands esprits qui allaient prendre le contrôle de l'école.

- Que me proposes-tu, Drago ?  
- Je te propose de devenir notre chef, Loki. La maison Serpentard a besoin d'un chef pour les mener à la victoire.  
- Pourquoi moi, mortel ?  
- Car tu as l'étoffe d'un chef. D'un roi. Et que seule ta malice légendaire pourra venir à bout des Gryffondors.

Les deux Serpentards s'échangèrent une poignée de mains.  
Oui, le roi, c'était lui. Loki Laufeyson !

Et il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance.

« Stark… vous êtes avec nous ? »

Aïe, le revoilà parti dans ses délires ! A lui, maintenant de prendre une décision. L'empêcher de mettre le bazar au château ou au contraire participer à son délire ?  
Quoi qu'ils étaient redevenus des adolescents… pouvait rien arriver…  
Tony Stark allait pouvoir de nouveau faire des bêtises !  
Oui, pas de prise de tête !

Ils allaient être les rois de la fête !

Les rois de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Loki, Tony et Drago vont-ils mettre en oeuvre leur plan?**  
**Rogue va-t-il tomber en dépression?**

**La suite au prochain épisode!**

**Une review pour la route?**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**LokiPower et YaNa31**


	4. Chapitre III

**Non! Pas les tomates! Pas les tomates!**

**Ne nous tuez pas! Non!**

**Oui... oui... on sait... on vous a fait trop attendre... on recommencera plus... promis...**  
**(soupir de soulagement en voyant les couteaux se baisser)**

**Merci à sakki-sama, hinatanatkae, Aureus, Iris-kun et Marie 1410 pour leur reviews!**  
**Merci aux followers qui sont plus nombreux de chapitre en chapitre! Merci!**  
**Merci aux anonymes de nous suivrent dans notre délire!**

**Il est venu le temps de pour Loki et Tony de rentrer dans la vie active de Poudlard! Bon... comme de bien entendu... ils vont semer un peu le chaos... comme toujours...**

**Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous! Surtout pour les filles d'ailleurs...**

**LOKI VA ENFIN AVOIR UNE NOUVELLE COUPE DE CHEVEUX! OUAIS!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Je prends le lit près de la vitre !  
- Sûrement pas, stupide mortel ! Ecarte-toi !  
- Un génie tel que moi n'a pas à s'écarter devant un bouc…  
- Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis un dieu !  
Tony dévisageait Loki, le sourire aux lèvres. Certes, il avait conclu une alliance avec le dieu des mensonges mais c'était juste le temps qu'ils trouvent le moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? C'est tellement mignon, Lokinouchet !  
Loki dévisageait Tony, les dents serrés. Ce mortel ne cessait de le titiller. Et ça il ne le supporterait pas très longtemps.  
Ooohhh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse une alliance avec lui ?!

- Si on doit cohabiter ensemble, autant se tutoyer, mortel…  
Drago ne cessait d'observer les deux phénomènes en face de lui.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour rencontrer le célèbre Anthony Stark et le fameux Loki Laufeyson. Et surtout, pouvoir s'allier avec eux.  
Une chance de pouvoir soumettre les Gryffondors. De pouvoir enfin écraser Saint Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasmoche.

C'était encore plus beau que ses cadeaux de Noël !

Stark prit possession de ses quartiers… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse virer par le Jotun coiffé comme un manche… en somme, jeté du lit…  
Quand un dieu voulait une chose, il l'obtenait !

Sans perdre une seconde, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Mmm… qu'il était bon d'être allongé sur un lit aussi moelleux…. Oh oui… depuis le temps qu'il dormait sur le sol…  
Ce confort lui avait tant manqué !

- Jamais vu un bouc aussi heureux…  
Loki ne prêta nulle attention aux dires de son acolyte. Ses iris émeraude scrutaient attentivement les moindres recoins de la pièce.  
Aucun détail ne lui échappait.

Que ce soit son dessus de lit vert brodé d'argent.  
Ou les tentures de soie verte qui ornaient les lits à baldaquin.  
Ou les magnifiques lanternes d'argent suspendues un peu partout dans le dortoir.  
Ou encore les tapisseries médiévales.  
Cependant, ce qui captiva le plus son esprit fut la proximité avec les eaux du Lac Noir…

Proximité ?! Non, ils étaient carrément sous l'eau ! A côté d'une faune des plus extraordinaires.

Tout bonnement fascinant.

- Je présume que cela vous plaît ? fit le blond.  
- Et bien, c'est… potable… pour un château de mortels…  
- J'y crois pas ! T'es un gros faux-cul ! A voir ton sourire d'imbécile heureux, c'est plus que potable ! riposta l'Avenger.  
- Tu me fatigues, Stark…

L'intéressé soupira et s'écroula à son tour sur sa literie.  
Punaise ! Il comprenait l'enthousiasme de la brosse à chiottes ! Les matelas étaient vraiment moelleux… parfait... idéal pour faire de bonnes petites siestes…

- Le professeur Rogue souhaite que vous restiez ici ce matin. Le temps de ranger vos affaires, de vous habituer aux lieux et d'être briefés sur Poudlard.  
- Briefer ? Et qui va se charger de nous inculquer cela, ma charmante petite tête blonde ?  
- Le professeur McGonagall, répondit le Serpentard avec mépris. C'est la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. D'habitude, personne d'autre à part les Serpentards ne pénètre ici. Mais vu la situation…

Les regards de Loki et Tony se rencontrèrent. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor ? Venir ici ? Tiens donc…  
Ne serait-ce point la bonne occasion de mettre à exécution leur plan diabolique de domination ?

- Quand pourrons-nous intégrer les cours ?  
Poudlard avait beau être une école de sorcellerie pour mortels, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ses jeunes adolescents.  
Ce n'était certainement pas à Asgard qu'ils allaient trouvé un établissement pareil. Le royaume d'Odin était plus connu pour sa testostérone… ce qu'il trouvait regrettable… très regrettable.

- Cet après-midi, je pense.  
- Bien…  
- Tu parles ! J'ai pas envie de bosser, moi ! contesta Tony en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… ricana Drago.  
- Tony Stark a toujours le choix ! Et Tony Stark a décidé de glander au lit toute la journée !  
Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il leur tourna littéralement le dos et se mit à ronfler ostensiblement. Le chef, c'était lui ! Et s'il avait décidé de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, il ne bougerait pas ! Na !

Sauf que l'immortel ne l'entendait pas forcément de cette oreille. Et il allait prochainement lui faire savoir…

xxx

Drago était parti en cours.  
Tony s'était finalement endormi comme une masse. On ne croirait pas mais simuler son propre sommeil se révèlait être crevant… surtout pour un génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope  
Quant à Loki, il en profita pour faire un petit brin de toilette.

Un dieu aussi beau et génial que sa propre personne se devait d'être toujours impeccable. Propre. Bien habillé. Bien coiffé…

Sur ce dernier point, il avait beaucoup de progrès à faire. Voire énormément.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'aventura dans la salle de bains et se planta devant un miroir. Ouch ! Le choc ! Le choc !  
L'adolescence était vraiment une période ingrate. Surtout quand on avait Fandral dans les parages.

Loki se souvint qu'à l'époque il n'avait pu refaire pousser sa chevelure à cause de sa magie trop instable. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas.  
Le prince était quasiment au sommet de sa puissance. Quand on était quasiment au sommet de sa puissance, on ne craignait pas une banale coupe de cheveux.

Ses mains encadrèrent lentement chaque mèche de son auguste chevelure ébène. Lentement, sûrement, délicatement.  
A travers la glace, il contempla l'halo vert qui entourait progressivement chacun de ses doigts. Au contact de la magie, son cuir chevelu se réchauffa. Au contact de la magie, son corps tout entier s'apaisa. Voulant profiter véritablement de ce rare moment de paix, il ferma les paupières.

Ses mains commencèrent leur ascension, passant ainsi de l'avant à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Des picotements se firent immédiatement sentir du côté rasé. Oui… oui… la magie opérait…

Ses os malmenés par les épreuves se ressoudèrent, se remirent en place. Même s'il avait oublié la douleur, savoir qu'elle avait à jamais disparu le rassura.

Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement son visage, tirèrent la peau, la massèrent. Marqué par les nombreux évènements de la vie.  
Il se devait d'effacer tout ceci. D'effacer chaque faiblesse de son corps d'immortel.

« Je pense que c'est bon… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, affrontant à nouveau son reflet.  
Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Loki de tout à l'heure. La peau de son auguste faciès était débarrassée de toute cerne, de toute cicatrice de combats antérieurs.  
L'émeraude de ses iris avait retrouvé sa brillance légendaire. Sa malice légendaire.

Quant à ses cheveux… eh bien… sa coupe était semblable à celle qu'il avait avant Midgard, avant Jotunheim… à l'époque où il était encore prince d'Asgard… où il ne connaissait pas ses véritables origines… où il était en marge de la société…

Bref…

Satisfait de son œuvre, il s'autorisa à prendre une douche. Une dure journée l'attendait. Une journée où il ferait son grand retour.  
Un retour magistral dans la cour des grands.

xxx

- Ooouuuaaahhh !

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Drago.  
Tony venait de se réveiller et en profita pour bailler bruyamment.  
Le monde entier devait savoir que le génialissime Anthony Howard Stark venait d'émerger.

- Attention, les filles ! Tony arr… mais… elle est où la diva ?  
L'absence de Loki pouvait se révéler problématique. Après tout, ce psychopathe avait tenté de détruire New-York et de dominer la Terre. Un psychopathe toujours en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.  
Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter… quoi que…

Ce n'était pas si problématique de ça…  
Ben oui… ils avaient atterri dans une école de magie… paumé au milieu de nulle part…  
Elèves et professeurs étaient au courant de leurs identités. Le vieillard, amateur de bières françaises, veillait au grain…

Et puis, ils étaient devenus « alliés »… le temps de partir d'ici… le temps que le SHIELD les retrouve et que Thor débarque…

Non… cette petite alliance n'était que temporaire. Un bon moyen de s'amuser. Un bon moyen de le garder à l'œil.

- Loki ! Lokinouchet !  
- Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant ?  
- La belle au bois dormant ?! Serais-tu en train de faire référence à…  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'ailleurs que je ne connais pas votre culture, Stark, siffla le dieu.  
- Cela m'étonne que tu t'y in… ooooh, bordel ! C'est quoi ça ?!  
Tony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Serait-ce une hallucination ? Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège ? Non… il y avait un truc…

Le Jotun s'assit sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Clouer le bec à Stark était si merveilleux…

Il réajusta sa robe de sorcier sous le regard ahuri de son compère.

Oui, oui ! Il était hyper sexy !

- Comment ?! Comment as-tu accompli ce…  
- Magie, magie, mortel.  
- Merde… maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un pou à côté de toi…  
Tony soupira d'agacement. Tête de bouc n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent d'avant. Tête de Bouc ressemblait à un vrai mec désormais.  
Et ça, c'était un désavantage certain pour sa personne.

Loki ricana. Il adorait en mettre plein la vue aux mortels. Surtout quand il y avait Tony Stark dans le lot.  
- Au lieu de pleurnicher, va donc te changer.  
- Depuis quand je dois t'obéir ?  
- Depuis que nous avons décidé de devenir les maîtres de Poudlard…  
- Que je me souvienne, je ne t'ai pas fait serment d'allégeance, fit remarquer Iron Man.

Il offrit un sourire narquois au dieu. Tony Stark ne s'inclinerait pas devant une chèvre.

Jamais…

* * *

- D'après l'emploi du temps, notre pote Drago est actuellement en cours de potions avec ce très cher Rogue.

Quelques idées diaboliques germèrent dans l'esprit du prince déchu.

Tony et lui s'étaient débrouillés pour dérober une copie de l'emploi des quatrièmes années de Serpentard.  
C'était leur premier jour ici. Il fallait qu'ils marquent le coup… à nouveau…  
D'un claquement de doigts, Loki les rendit invisibles.

Ils allaient semer la discorde. Ils allaient se faire connaître aux yeux des Serpentards ainsi qu'aux yeux des Gryffondors.  
Ah, les Gryffondors… les petits chatons à crinière… qui connaîtraient prochainement le magnifique et charismatique duo.

- Prêt ?  
- Prêt.

Couverts d'un voile d'invisibilité, les deux compères quittèrent la salle commune de la maison Serpentard.

xxx

- Allez, c'est l'heure…  
- Je te laisse l'immense honneur d'ouvrir la porte, Loki.  
- Oh non ! Je suis trop subtil pour faire ce genre d'entrée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rictus absolument diabolique.  
L'Avenger comprit parfaitement son allusion.

Excités comme des puces, ils mirent leur projet à exécution.

Le Jotun appuya tout doucement sur la poignée.  
Le Midgardien prit son élan.

- Trois…  
- Deux…  
- Un…  
- GO ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Aussi enthousiaste qu'un gamin de six ans, Tony fonça droit devant lui. Son pied droit fendit brusquement l'air et rencontra la porte en un bruit sourd.  
Aussitôt, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du cachot.

Ils se délectèrent des différentes réactions des élèves.  
Certains sursautèrent violemment. D'autres poussèrent de petits couinements de peur.  
Certains tombèrent de leurs sièges. Certains se paralysèrent.  
Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été de main morte…

Le visage crispé, le professeur Rogue referma la porte et ordonna sèchement aux élèves de retourner à leur préparation.  
Gryffondors et Serpentards se penchèrent à nouveau sur leurs chaudrons. Gryffondors et Serpentards qui évitaient soigneusement de se mélanger, de se parler.

Ils repérèrent Drago Malefoy. Plongé dans son travail. Ignorant les murmures de ses camarades.

Discrètement, les deux adolescents se placèrent tout au fond de la salle de classe et observèrent la faune alentour.  
Les iris marron se fixèrent sur Rogue. Un Rogue qui tournait autour des jeunes sorciers comme le ferait un prédateur avec sa proie.  
Les iris émeraude se concentrèrent subitement sur le tableau noir.

« Potion Aiguise-méninges »  
« Scarabées pilés, racines de gingembre coupées, bile de tatou »

Hum… intéressant… vraiment…

- Lok'…  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Je m'occupe des serpents et toi des chatons ?  
- Non, Stark, le réprimanda-t-il, on ne touche pas aux Serpentards…  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Bien évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas toucher à leurs collègues. Ces collègues qui étaient prêts à les aider à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard.

- Dans ce cas, tu te charges des fifilles ?  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, homme de métal.

Furtivement, ils se glissèrent entre les rangées des Gryffondors.

L'immortel s'attaqua à sa première victime. Grâce à la télépathie, il sut exactement qui était cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.  
Le mortel s'attaqua à sa première victime. Un garçon légèrement enveloppé et l'air passablement maladroit. Contrairement à son acolyte, il ne pouvait deviner qui était ce gamin mais peu importe. L'essentiel était de s'éclater.

Loki se hâta de refaire quelques petites retouches à la jupe de Lavande Brown. Au rien de très important… non…  
D'un geste, il sectionna le tissu de haut en bas.  
Tony reprit un classique. Lentement, il défit les lacets de Neville Londubat et les noua entre eux.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Après avoir échangé une petite poignée de mains, ils passèrent aux cobayes suivants.

Iron Man s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds d'un autre jeune homme brun. Jeune homme qui ne semblait guère savoir que faire des différents ingrédients mis à disposition.  
Profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné, le milliardaire fourra rapidement quelque chose dans le chaudron.  
Le dieu des mensonges s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds d'une jeune femme de couleur.  
Ses mains encadrèrent progressivement la chevelure corbeau.  
Etrangement, de petites flammes firent leur apparition.

Immédiatement, des cloques se formèrent dans le chaudron. Et le contenu explosa au visage de Seamus Finnigan, le couvrant de la tête aux pieds d'un liquide nauséabond.

Des rires emplirent la pièce.

- Parvati ! Tes cheveux brûlent !  
Paniquée, Parvati Patil tenta d'éteindre le brasier qui détruisait sa chevelure. Voulant l'aider, Lavande Brown fila chercher un des nombreux seaux empilés près de la porte. Sauf que…  
Elle se retrouva en petite culotte devant toute la classe.

Les Serpentards s'empressèrent de la siffler.

- Roh, Loki ! N'as-tu pas honte ? Réveiller les fantasmes des adolescents ?  
Stark arborait un large sourire. C'était son anniversaire avant l'heure !

- Au moins, on met un peu d'ambiance… au fait, Stark, lui –il désigna un garçon roux- a peur des araignées.  
- Bien… et t'en as pas une en stock ?  
- Justement si…

Le précieux sésame en poche, l'Avenger se précipita sur sa troisième victime.  
Les iris du Jotun s'attardèrent un instant sur le mortel. Finalement, il s'amusait bien avec lui.

Tony déposa la petite bête sur l'épaule gauche de Ron Weasley.  
Loki s'accroupit par terre et espionna la Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Pas encore.

Un hurlement de pure terreur envahit le cachot quand le jeune sorcier remarqua la présence de l'araignée. Des hurlements de rire envahirent le cachot quand Ron se mit à gesticuler en tous sens.  
Neville voulut lui porter assistance. Cependant, il s'écroula aussitôt à terre.

Décidément, les Serpentards avaient matière à rire aujourd'hui.

Les doigts de Loki remontèrent vers le buste de la jeune fille. Il avait enfin trouvé la perle rare des blagues… ouh que…

- La fête est finie, monsieur Stark !  
Rogue pointa subitement sa baguette en direction du génie invisible. Ce dernier se retrouva en lévitation, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le voile d'invisibilité levé.  
Les élèves abandonnèrent leur potion pour se tourner vers l'intrus.

Différents sentiments se mêlaient dans leurs yeux. La sympathie du côté des serpents. La colère du côté des lions.  
Une envie de les applaudir. Une envie de leur payer pour toutes les humiliations subies.

- Salut les copains ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Tony.  
Les Gryffondors se retinrent de lui lancer leurs chaudrons à la figure.  
Loki devait avouer qu'il avait du cran pour un mortel. Les narguer ainsi alors qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac !

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés… tous les deux…  
Le dieu sursauta en entendant cette voix cassante. D'après ses augustes oreilles, elle ne provenait pas du maître des potions. A moins qu'il soit devenu une femme…  
Les iris émeraude glissèrent rapidement vers la jeune Gryffondor qui le dévisageait durement.

Rogue avait donc annulé le sortilège d'invisibilité.

- Nous nous sommes délectés de votre infériorité, stupide…  
Il ne parvint à finir sa phrase. Non… les iris marron ne cessaient de le dévisager… des iris d'une beauté époustouflante, il devait bien l'avouer…

QUOI ?!

Elle était mortelle ! Cette fille était une mortelle ! Mince !

- Monsieur Laufeyson…  
Loki ignora superbement le professeur.  
Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de cette fille. De ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulées. De son petit minois si sérieux. De ses lèvres roses…

Bref…

- Loki Laufeyon, vous avez dix secondes pour me rejoindre.  
A contrecœur, il se redressa.  
A contrecoeur, il se détourna d'elle. Un détail qui n'échappa à personne.

Severus Rogue demeura impassible.  
Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Non… le dieu des mensonges n'allait pas s'enticher de cette…

- Je vous conseille de laisser Miss Granger…  
Honteux de s'être fait prendre de la sorte, Loki affronta les conséquences de ses actes. Dignement.

Ses pas le menèrent vers le sombre sorcier.

- Je pense que nous allons avoir une petite discussion, messieurs.  
La baguette de Rogue se baissa. Le sort de lévitation annulé. Et Tony Stark plié en deux sur le sol.

- Veuillez me suivre, Laufeyon…  
N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir, le prince déchu se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Le milliardaire boita jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils quittèrent le cachot sous les applaudissements de la maison Serpentard.  
Ils quittèrent le cachot sous les insultes de la maison Gryffondor.

Loki n'avait que faire de ces mortels. Seule une personne trouvait à peu près grâce à ses yeux.  
Une certaine Hermione Granger en somme.

* * *

**Que va-t-il arriver aux deux phénomènes? Vont-ils continuer sur leur lancée?**  
**La suite au prochain épisode!**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire.**

**LokiPower et Yana31**

**PS: Une petite review pour encourager les deux folles?**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Voyons... il est inutile de sortir vos armes ... (auteurs terrifiés par lecteurs armés jusqu'aux dents)... tenez... voici le chapitre IV...**

**Allez... soyez gentils... lâchez vos petits couteaux et autres joujoux piquants... on est désolées!**

**Bref!**

**Merci à Marie1410, Guest, Aureus et Guest pour leurs reviews! (Alors Guest 1 et Guest 2, j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez!)**  
**Merci aux followers et anonymes de suivre cette histoire!**

**Sans tarder, nous vous livrons la suite.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Ils avaient beaux avoir pris la plus grosse soufflée de leurs vies, Loki et Tony ne regrettaient nullement leurs petites blagues.

Les Gryffondors savaient à quoi s'attendre. Les Serpentards pouvaient les vénérer.  
Le monde tournait enfin rond.

- Votre comportement est tout simplement inadmissible !  
Hurlait encore et toujours cette vieille chouette à lunettes qui leur faisait face ?  
Une chouette qui semblait avoir un balai coincé dans le derrière… sans vouloir offenser le balai…

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?!

- Et dire que Dumbledore veut vous garder ici pendant un petit moment… mais il a complètement perdu l'esprit !

« Comme ça, le vieux fou veut nous garder sous le coude ? Cela me convient ! »

Rogue étai dressé aux côtés de la vieille femme qui montait dans les aigus. L'air triomphant.  
Un air triomphant qui donnait plus envie au mortel et à l'immortel de rire jusqu'à l'épuisement.  
Mais bon… il fallait un peu se retenir…

- Professeur Rogue, il me semble qu'une retenue leur ferait le plus grand bien…  
Les deux phénomènes se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Comment réussir à se contenir plus longtemps avec les inepties qu'elle sortait?

Une retenue ?!  
Elle était sérieuse là ?!  
Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir mettre un dieu aussi charismatique que lui en retenue ?

Une retenue ?!  
Aurait-elle par hasard une case en moins ?!  
Tony Stark avait été toujours un élève brillant mais indiscipliné. Ses professeurs n'avaient jamais réussi à le mater… alors ce n'était sûrement pas cette femme qui allait réussir !

- Cela vous fait rire, messieurs ?!  
- Alors là ! Pas du tout, la vieille… euh… je veux dire… professeur McGonagall… pouffa Stark.

Loki se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire… les mortels pouvaient être si divertissants parfois…

- Je propose de les mettre aux cuisines de Poudlard, Minerva… sans leurs baguettes… ainsi, nos jeunes amis pourront mettre à profit leur imagination si débordante…

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du maître des potions. Le professeur McGonagall hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
Dans des cas extrêmes comme ceux qu'elle avait en face, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Faire la popotte pour tout le château… faire la plonge… cela allait grandement les calmer !

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle pensait mal !

Car c'était mal connaître les deux gamins. Des gamins connus pour leurs mémorables farces…

« Stark, je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser… »

Le milliardaire sourit intérieurement.  
Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son compère.

Les cuisines allaient très vite devenir leur nouveau terrain de jeu.

* * *

Après avoir chatouillé une drôle de poire peinte sur un grand tableau…

- Regarde, Lok' ! Le fruit est en train de se marrer…  
- Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu… chuchota Loki.

Après que Tony ait câliné la poire.

- Il est mignon, le petit ! Qu'il est mignon… je veux le même à la Tour St…  
- STARK ! CESSEZ DONC DE VOUS AMUSER ! hurla le professeur à bout de nerfs.  
- Cette petite poire manque cruellement d'amour… cela se voit à la couleur de sa robe…  
- Tu fais dans l'élevage des poires magiques, homme de métal ?  
- Je songe sérieusement à me lancer dedans, Tête de Bouc… regarde, elle est tellement belle… je vais songer sérieusement à voler ce tableau…  
- STARK ! LAUFEYSON !  
- Tu devrais lui trouver un nom, Stark… je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir…  
- Pourquoi pas Junior ?  
- J'avoue que cela lui va comme un gant…

Après que le professeur les ait attrapés par le col et les ait traînés de force en bas des escaliers…

- Junior, tiens le coup ! Papa t'aime !  
- Sois fort, Stark ! Sois fort…

Rogue les conduisit dans une immense salle où s'alignaient des quantités d'ustensiles de cuisine : poêles, marmites, casseroles et autres choses plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres…

- Vous allez nettoyer tout ceci…  
Le croque-mort désigna un extraordinaire monticule de vaisselle situé dans un grand évier. Extraordinaire monticule de vaisselle qui impressionna les deux adolescents.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'investir dans un lave-vaisselle, non ? proposa Tony avec ironie.  
- Silence ! Vous allez donc faire la vaisselle et préparer le banquet de ce soir.  
- Un banquet ?! Mais cela ne s'improvise pas, stupide mortel !  
Severus Rogue ne daigna répondre aux phrases assassines du dieu. D'un mouvement de doigt, il fit léviter les baguettes de Loki et Tony vers lui. D'un geste, il s'empara d'elles.  
- Vous allez faire ces corvées sans vos baguettes… sans magie…  
- Sans magie ?! répéta le Jotun. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos bouts de bois pour user de mes pouvoirs !  
- Certes mais vous ne pourrez vous en servir.

Les iris émeraude se plantèrent sauvagement dans les iris onyx. Franchement, qui serait assez fou pour empêcher le dieu de la malice, des mensonges, du chaos et autres charmants titres de noblesse d'utiliser sa magie ?

Personne ! Personne !

- Je vous laisse en charmante compagnie, messieurs…  
Sur cette dernière réplique plus qu'énigmatique, le maître des potions disparut de leurs champs de vision.

Les bras croisés, Tony faisait un état des lieux.  
L'endroit était plus que propre… que ce soit les ustensiles de cuisine, le sol, les murs… tout avait été soigneusement lustré.  
Lustré à l'aide de la magie, sans aucun doute. De l'huile de coude n'aurait pas suffi à rendre les cuisines aussi impeccables.

Charmante compagnie ?

Qu'entendait-il par là ?

Les cuisines étaient désertes ! Complètement désertes ! Pas une trace de…  
Loki se figea subitement quand son pied gauche écrasa un truc vivant… un truc vivant qui pleurnichait de douleur…  
Ne sachant à quoi il avait à faire, il se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Pour ne pas effrayer encore plus cette bête… ou encore, pour éviter de se faire frapper par…

- Allons, sèche tes larmes… je suis sûr que Monsieur ne voulait pas faire de mal à Winky…  
Les yeux du fautif s'arrondirent.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures à grandes oreilles ?!

Iron Man, curieux, se rapprocha.  
Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il se rendit compte de la présence des deux petits êtres aux grandes oreilles.

- Roh, pas possible ! Des Gremlins !  
- Des quoi ?! demanda le prince sans véritablement comprendre l'allusion.  
- Lequel d'entre vous est le frère de Gizmo ?  
Il s'accroupit devant les deux « Gremlins ».

Winky possédait de grands yeux marron. Contrairement à son compagnon, ses oreilles étaient longues et tombantes. Tony trouvait cela pratique pour nettoyer le sol.  
Vêtue d'un torchon parsemé de taches, la créature serrait contre elle une bouteille de verre emplie d'un liquide ambrée. Des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

Des larmes qui atteignirent le dieu en plein cœur…  
D'habitude, il ne s'attardait pas sur le sort de créatures midgardiennes. Mais là, cette chose lui brisait le cœur.

- Winky ne doit pas pleurer !  
- Winky… petite Winky… allons…  
Le milliardaire tendit doucement la main en direction de l'intéressée…  
Celle-ci recula vivement, apeurée, et partit se réfugier dans un coin. En prenant soin de biberonner sa bouteille.

- Eh ! Faut boire avec modération ! Winky ! Franchement ! Tu as besoin d'aide !  
- Elle ne vous écoutera pas, monsieur. Winky aime trop la bièraubeurre pour arrêter.  
Les iris marron se braquèrent sur le deuxième être.

- Alors, c'est toi le chef ? T'es pas censé avoir une mèche blanche sur le crâne ?  
- Dobby ne voit pas de quoi vous parler, monsieur…  
- Ben, du chef des Gremlins ! Inculte, va !

Les billes vertes de Dobby le scrutèrent de haut en bas.  
Ses oreilles étaient semblables à des oreilles de chauve-souris. Un trait commun aux Gremlins… si c'en était un…  
Contrairement à Winky l'alcoolique, Dobby était mieux « sapé » selon Tony. Une paire de baskets rouges, un bonnet de laine, une tunique propre…

Au moins, lui ne semblait pas avoir traîné dans une poubelle..

- Gremlins… qu'est-ce donc, monsieur ?  
- Ben... ce doit être des cousins éloignés… t'es quoi exactement…  
- Je suis un elfe de maison, monsieur Stark, répondit-il.  
- Un elfe de maison ?! Connais pas…

Le Jotun s'intéressa un peu plus à Dobby.  
Un elfe de maison ? Sûrement un serviteur pour sorciers. A voir leurs tenues (hormis les baskets et le bonnet), ils devaient être de ces créatures qui obéissent aux doigts à l'œil. Qui accèdent aux moindres désirs de leurs maîtres.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit quelque peu dérangé du dieu.  
Pourquoi ne pas se servir d'eux pour semer la zizanie dans le château ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ta copine et toi fabriquaient dans cette cuisine ?  
- Nous travaillons, monsieur. Pour un gallion par semaine et une journée de congé par mois ! déclara fièrement Dobby.  
- Je ne sais pas à quoi correspond un gallion mais je suis sûr que tu dois te faire arnaquer.  
- Les elfes de maison ne sont jamais payés. Les elfes de maison ne sont pas libres en temps normal, monsieur. Mais Dobby a trouvé une chaussette dans le carnet que lui a donné son maître. Et Dobby, libre !

« Euh, c'est un fétichiste ou quoi ? »

- Cela m'a l'air super, dis donc… et elle ?  
- Monsieur Croupton l'a libérée de ses obligations. Mais Winky n'est pas consciente de la chance qu'elle a.  
Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers l'elfe de maison qui descendait la bouteille à une allure effrayante.

- Effectivement… elle a l'air d'être sur une autre planète…  
- Et vous êtes seulement deux à assurer le bon fonctionnement de cette cuisine ?  
- Non, monsieur. Dobby et Winky ne sont pas seuls !  
Et comme par magie, une vingtaine d'elfes de maison apparut derrière eux. Tous vêtus de la même façon que la femelle.  
Autant dire qu'ils s'accrochaient avec force à leur statut d'esclave…

- Bon, c'était vraiment sympa mais on a quelque chose à faire. Allez tchao, Dobby, le salua Stark.  
Il esquissa un geste vers la sortie cependant il se heurta vite à un mur invisible.

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Les elfes de maison possédaient des pouvoirs ?!

Hum… cela se révélait être intéressant… très intéressant…

- Bon, Dob… à voir la tête de mon pote la chèvre, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as tenté de meurtrir mon si beau visage…  
- L'intention de Dobby n'a jamais été de cet ordre-là, monsieur. Dobby essaye juste de vous faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas vous laisser partir. Le professeur McGonagall a donné des consignes à Dobby. Et…

Pff, cette créature était décidément trop narcissique. Parler de lui à la troisième personne… vraiment… est-ce que le grand Tony Stark le faisait, lui ?

Hum… l'elfe semblait être un petit coriace… il fallait vite qu'il trouve une solution pour pouvoir filer et…

Et quoi au juste ?

Semer encore la zizanie… hum… non… finalement en réfléchissant… pas cette fois-ci…  
Le prince avait envie d'assister à un cours de magie. Un vrai cours de magie. Afin de s'imprégner enfin du savoir des sorciers midgardiens.

Ils mettraient le souk une autre fois…

- Stop ! Stark et moi devons aller en cours… Je t'ordonne de nous y conduire…  
- En cours ? Punaise, tu déconnes-là ?! s'offusqua Tony.  
- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais le professeur McGonagall a été claire…  
- Dans ce cas…  
Sans crier gare, il projeta une boule d'énergie vers Dobby. Ce dernier se retrouva littéralement cloué au mur…  
Comme si quelqu'un l'avait collé avec de la glue.

- Je te trouve sympathique pour une créature midgardienne… seulement, je déteste essuyer des refus de la part d'être inférieur tel que toi…  
- Dobby est un elfe libre, monsieur. Dobby n'est pas inférieur à vous !  
Leurs pupilles s'affrontèrent. Longuement. Impitoyablement.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous obéir de ton plein gré, nous allons donc devoir faire appel à l'un de tes camarades.  
Loki adressa un sourire carnassier au malheureux elfe de maison avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Alors… qui allait avoir l'honneur de conduire le dieu et son mortel de compagnie en salle de cours ?

- Toi ! Tu nous accompagneras !  
Malgré les vigoureuses contestations de Dobby, les deux compères prirent les mains que leur tendait la petite créature.  
Malgré les cris de colère de Dobby, les deux compères s'envolèrent des cuisines.

* * *

- Monsieur Londubat, c'est à votre tour.

Les iris émeraude se concentrèrent sur le jeune Gryffondor.  
Neville Londubat se présenta face au professeur Maugrey. Un homme passablement amoché par la vie… son œil de verre et sa jambe de métal le prouvaient largement…

A voir sa tête, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir résister.

- Attends, le vieux a donné l'autorisation à ce mec de torturer ses élèves ?! Il est vraiment pas net ! s'écria Stark.

L'elfe de maison toujours à leurs côtés, les deux compères s'étaient installés au fond de la salle de classe. Invisibles aux yeux des élèves, inaudibles aux oreilles des élèves…

Tony s'amusait à chatouiller Junior.

En quittant les cuisines, il avait exigé d'emporter la poire…  
Vu qu'ils étaient dans un château de sorciers, il s'était dit que la magie allait pouvoir les aider à récupérer Junior.  
Les pouvoirs du Jotun parvinrent à libérer la petite poire de ses obligations de gardien et la remplacèrent par une pomme.

Junior avait pu ainsi intégré un nouveau tableau crée de toute pièce par Loki…

- Pas à torturer, mais à leur apprendre à résister à un sortilège de contrôle…  
- _IMPERO_ !  
Les traits de Neville se contractèrent.

Il tentait de résister. Mais en vain.  
Son corps ne répondait plus à son cerveau. Son corps suivit les mouvements de baguette.

Contre son gré, il se mit à danser. A chanter. A chanter faux…

- Remboursé ! Je veux être remboursé ! hurla le milliardaire.

Loki soupira de désespoir.  
L'humain était vraiment ingérable.

Londubat se retrouva couché sur le sol, en sueur. Peu convaincu de ses performances, Fol-Œil le libéra du sortilège.  
Son œil magique recherchait une nouvelle victime. Une victime qu'il trouva en la personne d'une certaine fille. Une certaine fille qui ne laissait pas indifférente le prince…

Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas se l'avouer…

« Tiens, tiens… vas-tu résister, ma chère petite mortelle ? »

Hermione Granger rejeta sa crinière brune en arrière et se leva. Son regard courut sur l'assemblée. Et se figea momentanément dans celui de Loki…  
Ce dernier crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Elle parvenait à le voir ?! Non ?!

- Oh ! Je crois que tu as une touche, mon petit bouc !  
- Tu… tu crois ? hésita le concerné.  
- Elle ne peut pas te voir, ducon ! On est invisibles !

Ah, ben oui… ils étaient invisibles… donc, elle ne pouvait le voir…  
Cependant, elle pouvait le sentir… du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait en son fort intérieur…

Oui… il…

QUOI ?!

Mais non ! Cette stupide mortelle ne l'intéressait pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !  
Rien à faire d'elle…

Cette faible créature était plus qu'insignifiante aux yeux d'un dieu aussi sexy que lui !  
Une personne de son acabit ne méritait pas l'attention d'un dieu aussi fantastique que lui !

- Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête ?  
- Oui, professeur.

La baguette s'abaissa lentement. La jeune fille perdit peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même.  
Son esprit voulut bloquer l'offensive de Fol-Œil. Seulement, la volonté ne fut pas assez forte pour combattre le sortilège.  
Maugrey s'amusait avec les fils de son pantin. L'obligeait à monter sur son bureau et à ôter sa robe de sorcier.

- Youpi ! Elle nous fait un streap !  
Junior se mit à couiner de plaisir sous les caresses de son maître…

Une poire qui bouge et qui couine…  
Loki n'avait pas fini d'en découvrir.

Malheureusement pour Stark, la robe de sorcier ne cachait qu'un pull gris et une jupe noire plissée.  
Hermione continuait inlassablement à gesticuler en tout sens sous les rires des Serpentards.  
Son esprit n'avait plus aucun moyen de reprendre le dessus. Le professeur pouvait faire s'elle ce qu'il voulait.

- Cela ira, Miss Granger… nous allons passer à quelqu'un d'autre… de plus original…  
Le sortilège fut annulé au grand soulagement de la victime. A la grande déception de Tony Stark.

« Roh… allez… pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? »

- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, chers élèves…  
Les iris des deux phénomènes se portèrent à nouveau sur le professeur à moitié fêlé.

Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

- Nous avons un dieu parmi nous…  
Un dieu ?!

Loki et Tony s'étranglèrent. Comment ça ?! Les avait-il vu ?! Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Ils étaient invisibles, bon sang.  
Pourtant, l'œil de verre était dirigé sur eux… ça, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard… loin de là…

- Ne me dis pas, Tête de Bouc, que ce malade arrive à…

Il n'eut l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Des cris de surprise envahirent soudainement la salle de classe…  
Aïe, cela sentait le roussi… vraiment…

Euh… pourquoi Gryffondors et Serpentards se tournaient vers… oh non…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : plus de voile d'invisibilité…

Le professeur Maugrey avait annulé leur protection. Pour leur plus grand malheur.

Les esprits des Gryffondors s'échauffèrent brusquement. Ces deux sales types s'étaient amusés à les ridiculiser en cours de potions. A les humilier devant leurs ennemis jurés. Ils allaient en payer le prix…  
Les Serpentards hurlèrent leur joie. Loki Laufeyson et Tony Stark étaient devenus leurs héros. Leurs idoles. Ridiculiser les Gryffondors comme ils l'avaient fait… ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde…

- Loki, je t'aime !  
- Tony, épouse-moi !

Sous les applaudissements nourris de leurs admirateurs et les déclarations enflammées de leurs admiratrices, l'immortel et le mortel marchèrent à la rencontre de Maugrey. L'elfe de maison en profita pour se volatiliser.  
Un Maugrey visiblement content de les avoir démasqués.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en retenue, messieurs.  
- Nous aussi. Et puis finalement, tout s'est arrangé… fit Iron Man, en tentant de dissimuler le petit tableau de son protégé. Dumby a compris qu'on ne pouvait pas coller le sublime Tony Stark et…  
- Dans ce cas, messieurs, il n'y pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous participiez à ce cours ?

Un sourire absolument pervers apparut sur son visage meurtri…  
Non, il n'y avait pas d'inconvénient. Lui, Loki Laufeyson, ne craignait personne. Et sûrement pas cet homme.

Euh… il avait beau être un sorcier… il se sentait tout nu sans son armure…  
Donc, pas de taille à affronter un malade pareil.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, non, siffla Loki, piqué au vif. Je suis votre homme. Ou devrais-je dire, votre dieu.  
Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se gonfla de courage en entendant les Serpentards l'encourager à coup de hurlements.

- Il est évident qu'un dieu tel que vous n'aura aucun mal à résister à l'Imperium ?  
- Aucun mal… allez-y.

Stark se mit à côté de Drago Malefoy, Junior sous son bras.  
Si Loki avait envie de passer à la casserole, c'était son problème… lui préférait rester en vie… et de gagner en puissance…  
Quand il aura appris à gérer ses pouvoirs, il pourra tous les affronter un à un.

- Prêt, monsieur Laufeyson ?  
- Prêt, mortel.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent.

Loki jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette mortelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela…

Par envie ?  
Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait leur être utile ?

Probablement…

Il attendit patiemment… patiemment que le professeur daigne lancer l'offensive.

Il ferma les paupières en quête de concentration.  
Et puis, l'épreuve débuta.

Sa jambe droite se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Sans qu'il le demande. Puis, ce fut le tour de sa jambe gauche.  
Oh non… pas ça…

- Allons, Loki Laufeyson. Si on dansait un peu ?  
- Non…  
Ses pieds se mirent à bouger tout seul. A faire des claquettes. Sous le regard horrifié de leur propriétaire. Oh non… non ! Et non !

- C'est ça le dieu millénaire qui a tenté d'envahir New-York ?! Un simple gamin qui n'est même pas capable d'opposer un peu de résistance ? Je m'attendais à mieux !  
A l'évocation de New-York, ses démons refirent surface.

Sa défaite. Le cube cosmique. Les Avengers. Le SHIELD. Odin. Thor.  
Dire qu'il avait échoué aux portes de la victoire ! Que ces saletés de mortels l'avaient réduit à néant…  
Et ça, il détestait qu'on le lui rappelle !

Contre son gré, il grimpa sur le bureau. Comme Hermione Granger précédemment.  
- Vous n'avez aucune résistance, mon pauvre… et vous aimeriez que l'on se prosterne devant un être aussi peu charismatique que vous ?

Ses mains ôtèrent contre son gré sa robe de sorcier…  
- Dumbledore m'a tout révélé sur vous et vos petites blessures d'enfance… le pauvre petit garçon rejeté…

La rage emprisonna le cœur de Loki.  
Ce mortel n'allait pas tarder à voler à travers la pièce.

- Loki, le dieu de la malice et des mensonges. Le pauvre petit prince asgardien qui n'a jamais été aimé des siens…

Contre son gré, il se retrouva à quatre pattes. Comme un chien.  
A aboyer. Comme un chien.  
Une humiliation des plus cuisantes.

Tony et Drago s'observèrent un court instant.  
Pourvu qu'il redresse la barre…

- Vous êtes la honte de votre peuple, Loki. Que ce soit par votre nature ou par vos actes… Vous n'êtes qu'un homme faible qui essaye de nous faire croire le contraire !  
- Professeur, vous ne…  
- Silence, Granger !

La Gryffondor était choquée par le comportement du professeur. Certes, le dieu avait commis des choses atroces mais de là à le traiter ainsi.

- Si les livres disent est vrai, alors vous avez été sailli par un étalon… et vous avez donné naissance à…  
- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Tony, outré.

Tellement outré qu'il lança ce qui lui passa sous la main à la figure de Maugrey. Un encrier, en somme.  
Bien entendu, l'enseignant l'évita.

Gryffondors et Serpentards se murèrent dans le silence le plus total.  
Cela ne pouvait être vrai… non… ce n'était que des légendes… des légendes…

Un homme ne pouvait donner naissance à un cheval à…

- SILENCE, MORTEL !  
La rage prit le dessus sur la raison.

Ce stupide mortel avait osé révéler au monde entier ce qu'il était vraiment.  
Il allait le regretter !

- Aurais-je froissé notre jeune _maman _?  
- Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte, stupide mortel !

Ses pieds, ses mains, ses bras…  
Tout son corps se paralysa au réveil de son esprit.  
Le sourire de Maugrey disparut rapidement. Surtout qu'en il aperçut le bras de Loki orienté vers lui. Surtout qu'en il aperçut une boule d'énergie sortir de la paume du jeune dieu.

Son sourire s'effaça définitivement quand son dos entra en contact avec le mur derrière lui et qu'il retomba sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Des cris d'indignation emplirent la salle de classe. La maison Gryffondor.  
Des applaudissements emplirent la salle de classe. La maison Serpentard

Le Jotun inspira longuement. Afin de calmer son palpitant.  
Le sortilège de l'Imperium avait été rompu… il le ressentait…

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Je ne suis pas faible !  
- Ouais ! Bien dit ! Allez, les Serpentards ! On balance des tomates sur le prof !

Loki ! Loki ! Loki !  
Les vert et argent scandèrent le nom du prince. Le félicitèrent.  
Les rouge et or portèrent assistance à un Maugrey Fol-Œil en mauvaise forme. Du moins, pas tous.

Trois jeunes Gryffondors refusèrent de l'aider.  
Aucun des trois n'approuvait le comportement de l'enseignant.  
Aucun des trois ne cautionnait le comportement de l'enseignant. Pour une fois, ils étaient du côté de leurs rivaux.  
Humilier gratuitement Loki leur avait déplu. Même si ce dernier était un prince légèrement dérangé.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger qui ne trouvait pas la force de se détacher de Loki.  
Et bizarrement, lui non plus.

- STARK, LAUFEYSON !  
Les ennuis se profilaient rapidement à l'horizon.  
Les ennuis qui se nommaient Rogue et McGonagall. Ennuis qui avaient été prévenus par l'elfe déserteur.

Mais peu importe…

Loki avait prouvé au monde entier qu'il était un dieu. Un vrai !  
Tony avait prouvé au monde entier qu'il était un emmerdeur. Un vrai !

* * *

**Voilà... alors les petits elfes de maison et Junior ont-ils conquis vos coeurs?**

**Nos deux malades également?**

**N'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir!**

**Sur ce, merci encore d'avoir lu ce délire!**

**Bye!**

**LokiPower et YaNa31**


End file.
